Inu x Boku SS: Looking Up at the Sky (DISCONTINUED)
by taiyin1998
Summary: Tsuki Yoake is furious. Forced by her mom to move to Ayakashi Hall she struggles to control her temper; having difficulty controlling her powers. A hot headed teenager with a difficult past, she doesn't want to stay in that 'madhouse! But everything changes when another stubborn teenager, Shigeru Kageyama barges, squeezes and forces his way into her life…
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Original work is on Wattpad and is also posted on Archive of Our Own. Head to Wattpad for bonus content like character profiles and back stories.  
**

 **ALSO ON WATTPAD, PICTURES OF MY OCs are THERE.**

 **Weekly chapter updates on every _Friday_!**

* * *

 **Tsuki'** **s POV**

"Hey, look at that. Someone new is moving in."

"Hai, I heard that that girl is moving to that luxury apartment building for rich people down the street. What's it called again?"

"Ayakashi Hall I think... Only people with serious cash can live there... But it's full of weirdos..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... there are rumors circling that building is that Ayakashi Hall is haunted..."

"By what?"

I stand and watch the mover people move my stuff out of the truck, listening to the housewives gossiping nearby. I click my tongue in annoyance and shoot them a look. The ladies whip their heads in my direction, giving me a wry smile before walking off, only resuming their banter when they turn the corner.

Tsk, these people must be seriously bored if they're gossiping about every single new thing that happens in their lives. How meaningless. I tuck a strand of white hair behind my ear before picking up one of the boxes and carrying it. I pause in front of the majestic gates, fixing my gaze up on the building that looms before me, the late afternoon sun as its background.

Ayakashi Hall, or known as Maison de Ayakashi is a high security apartment building that only certain people who meet some special standards can live in. One of these is the ability to fork over wads of cash for the rent. It's that high class. Besides high quality service and beautiful rooms which can compete with a 5 star hotel, there's one more thing that is provided for every tenant.

The Secret Service.

Every tenant has a personal bodyguard that will ensure your safety and offer 24/7 protection from all manners of threat. That's what my annoying mom said anyway. I can still remember our exchange yesterday…

* * *

 **-flash back-**

* * *

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE GETTING A FREAKING SS AGENT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, TSUKI YOAKE!" The white haired woman shouts at me, her magenta eyes ablaze with fury.

"I don't want a damn SS! I can look after myself just fine, I'm not a kid anymore, mom!" I shout back at her, my own red eyes burning with defiance.

"That's the whole problem! If you could _look after yourself_ , you wouldn't have done that! Like it or not, you're going there, and not until you change will you set foot in this house!"

"IT'S NOT EVEN A FREAKING HOUSE! IT'S A SHOP!" I gesture at my surroundings and at the merchandise littering the floor.

"It's because of _you_ I'm what I am now! Do you think I want to be in this stupid business, going around begging people for money?!"

"Well, you seem to like it! Tricking and pranking people every day, I don't see _you_ being bored!"

She flushes with fury, baring her fangs. "THAT IS IT! YOUNG LADY, UNTIL YOU CONTROL THAT TEMPER OF YOURS YOU'RE NOT COMING BACK HERE! EVEN IF YOU HAVE TO STAY THERE UNTIL YOUR NEXT LIFE! I DON'T CARE! AND YOU WILL HAVE A SS AGENT NO MATTER WHAT!"

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THAT MADHOUSE!"

* * *

 **-end of flashback-**

* * *

I click my tongue and roll my eyes at the memory. Like hell I'll listen to whatever trash my mom says. Whatever she says is hard to believe anyway. I mean I can look after myself just fine, I don't need protecting like some fragile girl that always needs saving or whatever. I want to prove to her that I can handle myself, yet she insisted on the stupid SS. But what she doesn't know is that when she sent the form, I managed to pull a few tricks and change a few details. Like refusing an SS. So now I won't have anyone bothering me. In the end, I get what I want!

I spot shadows lurking out of the corner of my eye. But they keep their distance, wary of me. Good, stay as far as you all can.

"Is that girl over there an albino or something? Her hair is all white and her eyes are red… Creepy."

"Well, she's cute but she's a freak all right."

Vaguely, I register the feeling of the box falling from my hands.

I narrow my eyes and dash towards the source of the voice, grabbing a guy with a cap by his collar. He gasps and stares at me in disbelief, his cap slowly sliding off his head.

"What the hell are you doing you little bitch?" He says, trying to defend himself.

"Who the hell are you calling _freak_ , punk…" I hiss, tightening my grip on his collar, looking into his eyes with my red ones. His pupils spasm, eyes darting around my face as he tries to say something but nothing comes out. The other guy he was talking to takes a tentative step backwards, pointing a finger at me.

"S-shit! How the hell did you hear what we said? You…you _freak_!"

I can feel the anger boiling and bubbling up inside of me as I push the cap guy aside, making my way towards his friend. The cap guy whimpers and takes off, abandoning his friend to my wrath.

"S-shit…your eyes… you freakin' _weirdo_!" He staggers backwards tripping over himself and landing on his behind. I stop and look down, hovering menacingly before him.

"You called me a _freak_ twice…do you know what happened to the last person to say that to my face?" My chest feels tight. My skin is tingling. I'm doing it again. I need to calm down but I can't control myself. _Please don't do it now!_

But my hand is already moving, power coursing through my veins. The shadows start to gather around me, licking at my heels; the ground trembles at my feet, pulsing in time with my pounding heartbeat.

But as I look at the guy's face, another face comes to mind. A wide eyed look, face as pale as plaster.

" _We're sorry… P-please…_ " The terrified voice rings in my head along with snippets of whispered words, the shadows egging me on in hushed tones.

I close my eyes. If I do it again, that would defeat the purpose of my being here, right?

With a shuddering breath, I take hold of the thrashing reins of my rage and pull them back into me. The power I'm leaking recedes, flowing back into me.

As the shadows retreat, I loosen my grip on the guy's shirt and he scrambles on to his feet, running with his tail between his legs.

I put a hand to my forehead and take a deep breath. That was close. I nearly lost it again. I can still hear the murmurs of the shadows in my ear, lurking out of sight at the corner of my eye. It's all _your_ fault…

" _Go AWAY already_!" I whip around and shout, releasing my anger into the atmosphere. The shadows vanish instantly, escaping my wrath. I look around, satisfied with their absence. _Take that, phantoms._ But… I nearly did that again. I'm so useless. I can't even control my own emotions…

This is my fatal flaw. I can't control my anger. Ever since I was a child, I've always had anger management issues. I would throw tantrums and wreak havoc, and only when the wave of anger subsided would my conscience return. Grief and regret would then wash over me, making me recoil in disgust over what I done. It was as if I was possessed; I would blindly vent my feelings until it was too late.

That's why my mom sent me here. So my temper can be contained and hopefully controlled. Also, to be in a more protected environment.

I clench my teeth and storm back to where I left my box earlier and pick it up roughly, my fingers digging into the cardboard.

I don't want to be here! I don't belong here in this madhouse! But I can't go home. I'm a stray with nowhere to call home.

"Hmph, are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" A voice says smugly. I look towards the building and I see a figure standing on the path leading to it.

A girl with black, straight hair that reaches her waist looks at me with her big purple eyes. Her bangs cut across the forehead of a delicate, doll-like face. A smug smile is plastered on her face as she looks at me.

"Can't you see I'm moving boxes here or are you blind?" I snap back at her, feeling my body temperature rising. Despite her angelic and fragile appearance, I hate that tone of hers. It pisses me off. No one talks to me like that, not even a cute girl like her.

"Hmph, I'm not going to get my hands dirty helping a weakling like you." She says snobbishly, blinking her big purple eyes.

"If you're not going to freaking help me, you might as well GET LOST." I mumble and keep walking ahead; keeping my eyes on the box in my hands so I don't have to look at her face. Pretend she's not there, non-existent. Forget about it, keep your cool and don't lose your head like just now.

But because I'm looking down, I can't see where I'm going. I stumble and the box nearly slips out of my hands. Someone grabs my arm firmly, letting me regain my balance.

By instinct, I look up into a white haired male's face. He has one blue eye and one gold one. Heterochromia, I assume. His face has a gentle expression and he smiles at me, one of his hands holding onto my arm. He's wearing a suit and gloves, making he look very smart along with his tall stature.

"Are you all right?" He asks me and his two odd color eyes twinkle. I nod stiffly at him.

"I'm quite all right, thank you. You can let go of my arm now."

He lets go of my arm and takes a step backwards, smiling at me politely.

"You must be the new tenant that everyone has been talking about."

"Hai."

While I'm conversing with the white haired male, the black haired girl makes her way towards me, coming to stand in front of me. I turn towards her.

"What do you want?" I say coldly to her. Is she now here to make fun of me for falling? Bring it on, you little bitch.

Instead, she turns her face away from me, slowly extending a hand towards me.

"Ri-Ririchiyo Shirakiin, resident of Room 4." She stammers, her face scarlet and her gaze averted from me. I look at her outstretched hand and shiver as a memory resurfaces from the depths of my mind.

"Kiss my hand you little freak. Because that's all you'll be."

As the painful memories rush past in my mind, I gaze straight ahead and walk past the black haired girl, ignoring her hand still hanging in midair. If you're truly sincere, can you at least look me in the eye? I'm not asking for much, I only want to have the right to be acknowledged as a proper person.

Not as some sort of freak.

"If you were sincere, you would at least look me in the face. I'm not some kind of dog you know." The words escape my mouth before I can stop them.

* * *

 **Ririchiyo's POV**

I watch the white haired girl walk away from me, her words still ringing in my ears.

" _If you were sincere, you would at least look me in the face, I'm not some kind of dog you know."_

I let my outstretched hand fall to my side. Why can't I be honest with my real feelings? I'm always scorning people for no reason and I'm too shy to express my true emotions. Now she hates me. I look down at the ground and clench my hands into fists.

I wanted to welcome her so badly. Just like when I first came to Ayakashi Hall, I want to make her feel welcome, like she made the right choice to come here. I want to get to know her, maybe even become friends with her. But it looks like I just made things worse. My eyes are tearing up, and I try to blink the tears away to no avail. I'm so…

"Ririchiyo-sama…"

Out of the corner of my eye, Soushi's eyes widen and his lips purse into a thin line.

"Hmph, it's nothing. There's something in my eye that's all. That sheep can do whatever she -." Soushi cuts off my muttering by walking briskly away from me towards the white haired girl. He grabs her arm again but this time with more force, her box nearly falling again, preventing her from walking any further.

* * *

 **Tsuki's POV**

"Let go of me." I say, trying to hold my anger back.

"You made Ririchiyo-sama cry."

I turn around and see the fragile frame of the black haired girl, her back facing me. Her shoulders are hunched and her eyes cast downwards. The ground glistens with moisture.

"Let go of my arm, please." I try to pull my arm away again but he tightens his grip on me.

"Do you know Ririchiyo-sama has been waiting for you since this morning? She was so eager to meet you; she's been here ever since she finished breakfast. Ririchiyo-sama made preparations all week for your arrival and this is how you treat Ririchiyo-sama?"

It's as if someone slapped me in the face. I raise my eyes and look into his beautiful, oddly-coloured eyes. They're trembling and have a sort of harshness in them, as if he were scolding a small child. I hold my gaze with him, attempting to find the slightest waver in his expression. But he doesn't break eye contact, his eyes glimmering with truth.

"Ririchiyo-sama is a very earnest and sincere person. She is just shy and has difficulty expressing her real feelings. So how can you judge her when you don't know Ririchiyo-sama at all?"

His voice knocks some sense into me. I can't bear to look at him anymore. I look at the black haired girl again and regret washes over me. Yes, he's right. I shouldn't take out my trust issues on her, I didn't even give her a chance to even approach me. I was wrong for hurting her, even after she was so enthusiastic to meet me. Just because of my past, I judged her too harshly.

I'm really a terrible excuse for a person. I feel so horrible inside. I hurt someone again. Maybe it's time for me to start trusting people. At least give them an opportunity.

I break out of the white haired male's slackened grip and walk towards the black haired girl, box still in hand. I stop before her and look down at my feet.

"L-Look. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I should have given you a chance. I'm Tsuki Yoake, R-Room 5. Forgive me, I'll try to trust you from now on." I slowly hold out my free hand, looking at her apprehensively. It's fine if she doesn't reciprocate, it was my fault. I'm willing to bear the consequences.

An awkward silence falls over us. She doesn't do anything, her eyes still trained on the ground. Maybe she doesn't want to forgive me. I'm just about to withdraw my hand when she slowly lifts her head, her purple orbs moist. With a trembling hand, she takes my hand in hers and shakes it firmly, looking into my red eyes with some difficulty.

"Ri-Ririchiyo Shirakiin, Room 4. W-WELCOME TO A-AYAKASHI H-HALL!" She stammers and stumbles over the words in a voice on the edge of a shout, her face burning crimson, squeezing her eyes shut at the end. I can't believe I didn't see how hard it must be for her to actually look into my eyes and say those words, the incredible bravery and sincerity she must have.

My chest is feeling tight again but this time I know it's not anger. In my 17 years of life, no one has ever been this sincere and truthful to me, nor have they actually gone out of their way for me. No one has ever gave me a thought or even cared for me, yet this petite girl waited for almost more than six hours for me… I blink my eyes rapidly and wrinkle my nose as I feel overwhelmed by this feeling in me.

"Shirakiin-san, arigato. I hope you can forgive me for my horrible behavior…and that we can eventually become great friends." I break into a rare smile and squeeze her hand before we both let go.

Ririchiyo's eyes widen as she hears what I said, glistening with moisture.

"I-I DID NOT! I-I was just admiring the scenery! Hmph, as if I would waste my time waiting for a sheep like you! Don't believe what Soushi says. "She turns her head away and says, blushing profusely.

The white haired male approaches me and bows.

"Soushi Miketsukami, Ririchiyo-sama's SS agent. Nice to meet you. Forgive me for my actions. Ririchiyo-sama's friends are my friends too." He says politely.

"Thank you for making me realize something, Miketsukami-san." I nod at him and say seriously. He smiles back at me.

Ririchiyo flushes crimson and mumbles.

"S-She's not my _friend_... I wouldn't want to be friends with someone like _her_... Here." She shoves something into my free hand. It's a stationary set for writing letters; nice felt pens and pretty writing paper along with letters too. A welcome gift? How thoughtful of her…

"I had extras and this is my ugly looking set so you can have it... This too. It tastes horrible and I don't like this flavor anyway." Ririchiyo takes out a small package and opens it, placing it on top of the box I'm carrying. I peer into it and see…

A box of expensive chocolates.

My body trembles as I drop the box with a loud 'thud' on the ground. Why is she being so nice to me? This is too much…Without thinking, I take a step towards her and hug her.

"T-Thank you…Ririchiyo." I hug her tightly, trying to convey my gratitude towards her.

"Eh? Why are you hugging me? Let go!" She says but she also hugs me back. When I pull away from her, she smiles at me.

The sweetest smile I have ever seen.

"Will you show me around later, Chiyo-chan? Um…you don't mind me calling you that, right?"

"Call me whatever you want, Ts-tsu-tsuki-chan. I don't really care." Ririchiyo takes my hand and squeezes it, smiling at me.

Looks like I made a new friend. And we're already on first name basis. But somehow I know that underneath that arrogant mask of us is a sincere girl that is looking for a true friend. Like me. Maybe the both of us are really similar after all.

"Ririchiyo-sama, I am glad that the both of you are friends now." Soushi says. Ririchiyo blushes slightly.

"… Whatever." She's too flustered to think of a retort now.

"So you're giving this to me because you don't like it?" I gesture to the stuff that she had placed on top of my box.

"Hai-" Ririchiyo is about to say something witty when someone interrupts her.

"She's always saying that... She actually looked up your personal information to find out what you like and she went shopping the whole day yesterday just to get you those things. She can never be frank at all... "A voice comes from a bolt of black cloth floating next to Ririchiyo.

Wait, _what_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Tsuki's POV**

I must be really stressed or something because I just imagined a piece of black cloth talking to me. Must have been the move... I swear it's got these two tiny slits for eyes and flower embroidery on its bottom left corner. Ririchiyo's cheeks are tinged pink as she turns to the floating piece of black cloth and suddenly grabs both ends of the cloth, slowly stretching it outwards, making it longer. A small cry escapes it.

"Ah, Ririchiyo..." It says, sounding strained. "Don't pull me, I'm not elastic you know..."

"Hmph, what the hell you said was just trash. And what did I say about transforming in public?"

"But I can just pretend to be a dirty rag floating in the breeze -" The floating cloth emits a pained yell and whine. "AHH OWW! I don't stretch that way Ririchiyo..."

"Now, don't you dare transform in broad daylight again. The next time I catch you I'll wring you out and use you as a rag to wipe my window." Ririchiyo says, letting go of the cloth. The piece of cloth groans slightly before shaking itself, and with a 'poof', it turns into a person.

A young man in his twenties stands before me. He has a tattoo that stretches down from his eye to the nape of his neck, his hair messy and his clothes - a tracksuit and singlet - sloppy. He raises a hand in greeting.

"Yo. I'm Renshou Sorino-Zuka, resident of Room 3. I'm two floors below you so drop by if you need help settling in." He says casually as if nothing happened.

"Uh - Tsuki Yoake, Room 5..." I'm almost shocked speechless, but I catch myself and manage a greeting.

"Oh! You're one floor above Ririchiyo! Good for you, Ririchiyo! You got a new friend! I'm so happy for you... Finally, my little Ririchiyo is growing up..." Renshou takes out a handkerchief and dabs at his eyes.

"Ririchiyo-sama, you can finally get some rest now! You've been so nervous for Yoake-sama that you haven't been able to catch a wink-" Soushi is halfway through what he's saying when Ririchiyo interrupts him.

"She's not a friend! She's only a-an…. acquaintance! And I wasn't nervous! I just had insomnia!" Ririchiyo blurts out hastily and waves one of her hands in his face, all the while still holding my hand with her free hand.

She really can't be honest with anything at all, huh. I smile quietly to myself. I shouldn't really take any of her insults to heart; I guess they're only a mask for her true feelings.

"Ah Yoake-san….. If Ririchiyo says anything to offend you, please don't mind her. At least with you around, I don't have to look out for her anymore-"

"AS IF THAT HAPPENED!" Ririchiyo lets go of my hand and starts to hit Renshou, the man still teasing her. With her tiny fists, it looks like it doesn't hurt him at all.

I turn to Soushi. "Miketsukami-san, is this normal?"

"Hai. Ririchiyo-sama and onii-sama have been like that as long as I can remember. Ririchiyo-sama doesn't show it but she actually cares a lot about onii-sama." Soushi looks in Ririchiyo's direction, a smile tugging at his lips. That look in his eyes radiates a sort of softness, reminding me of marshmallows.

"Is Renshou related to you?"

"Regrettably no, but I would have liked someone like onii-sama as my real brother."

"Hah? So he's not family? Then why do you call him 'onii-sama'?"

"Because onii-sama wants me to."

"So just because he told you to you do it?"

"Hai."

"You shouldn't let people tell you what to do you know. Sometimes you need to take control of your own life and navigate life's waters on your own." I say quietly, looking at Soushi intently. His eyes widen for a split second before he recomposes himself.

"Yoake-sama… You'll soon learn that everyone at Ayakashi Hall treats other like family. So whether I call onii-sama 'onii-sama' by my own choice or by following orders, it no longer matters. It's because I respect onii-sama as a person as well as Ririchiyo-sama."

The both of us keep eye contact for a while before Renshou interrupts us.

"Let's go in already. I want to eat curry ramen now."

"Who eats curry ramen at 4 in the afternoon? Hmph, only fools would do that."

"I bet Yoake-san has weird eating habits too right?" Renshou laughs and looks at me. I roll my eyes and pick up my box, taking care to put Ririchiyo's gifts carefully inside.

"Let's quit yapping and go in, I've dawdled enough already-" Suddenly the box is lifted from my hands.

"Allow me, Yoake-sama." Soushi says politely and carries it for me.

"T-Thanks...? And you can just call me Tsuki, no need to be so formal..." I stammer, unsure of myself. As I look at Soushi, a strange feeling washes over me. _This man is too fascinating and too hard to read._ I think to myself as we all walk inside Ayakashi Hall.

As I step into the building, a gasp escapes my mouth. The lobby is magnificent, beautifully decorated with plush furniture and decorations, just like a classy hotel. Soushi sets down my box and we all take a seat on the couches. I break the silence first.

"So you're an ittan-momen... Didn't expect to see one here, much less one like you. You don't look like you could smother anyone at all..." I say to Renshou, crossing my legs.

"Hmph, just look at the state of him! He's never getting married, that's for sure!" Ririchiyo scoffs.

"You'd been saying that ever since we were kids," Renshou smiles, patting Ririchiyo on the head. She blushes.

"We were only neighbors; you lived next door to me, nothing more. So don't act like you know me." Ririchiyo mumbles.

"Did the both of you hang out with each other when you were younger? Sorino-Zuka-san looks old enough to be your big brother..." I ask carefully.

"Hai, Ririchiyo was always kinda alone because of that nasty mouth of hers! Anyway, I always had to play big brother to her, you know, look out for her and stuff." Sorino-Zuka chuckles and explains.

"I could actually look after myself! I didn't need you to look after me-"

"Really? Remember when we were 5th grade, when that girl named... Misaki, or something like that, asked if you wanted to play with her? Do you still remember that?"

 _A little girl with hair up in pigtails bounces up cheerily to a petite black-haired girl sitting by herself. "Chiyo-chan, wanna play tea parties with us?"_

 _The little girl sniffs imperiously. "Hmph, if I was a goodie-goodie two shoes like you I would. And don't act like you're so familiar with me, I don't want to associate myself with the likes of you."_

 _The pigtailed child sniffles, tears welling up. "Okay…" She backs off and walks away._

"And then afterwards you moped around the whole day. Curled up into a little ball in the corner and crying your eyes out… "Renshou shakes his head and says.

Ririchiyo flushes red and retorts. "That was because I had the flu that day!"

"Well and that time after we had a big argument, you wrote an apology letter that was almost 5 pages long-"

"I WAS JUST PRACTICING MY HAND WRITING!" Ririchiyo squeals, smacking Renshou in a futile effort to make him stop. Renshou laughs again and Soushi chuckles knowingly.

"Lucky." I whisper softly, looking at Ririchiyo. At least she had someone to look after and be concerned about her. A glimpse into my past and I recall the solitude and the aching loneliness…

I blink and take a deep breath. _Just forget about it._ _Right now, just focus on your first day here_. I raise my head and notice Soushi observing me thoughtfully, his mismatched pair of eyes strangely piercing, as if he's reading me like an open book. Was I being too obvious? Shit.

"So Chiyo-chan. How long have you been here at Ayakashi Hall?" I question Ririchiyo, trying to distract myself from my dark thoughts.

"About half a year I suppose..." Ririchiyo scoots closer to me and whispers into my ear. "It seems like a century with this guy though, acting like a loyal dog all the time." She gestures towards Soushi as she says so.

Loyal dog? Why would Ririchiyo refer to Soushi as a dog? He looks like such a gentleman after all…

"Ririchiyo-sama, let me remove the seeds for you." Soushi who got up earlier comes back with a tray of watermelon and takes out the seeds. He's going to crush it…

Ririchiyo shouts at Soushi indignantly. "Miketsukami-kun I can do that myself! See what I mean, Tsuki-chan?" She turns to me and complains. I think I kind of get it now.

"But Ririchiyo-sama! Let me do this for you…Or am I no longer of any need to you?" Soushi's eyes sparkle with sadness as he suddenly produces a katana. Wait, where did he get the katana from?

"Then, please dispose of me, Ririchiyo-sama..." He gets down on his knees and bows his head, holding out the katana to Ririchiyo.

What the hell is he doing? I really don't get what he's trying to prove here.

" _Enough of that already!_ How many times do I need to tell you that I'm not killing you?" Ririchiyo swats the katana out of his hands and exclaims. All I can do is blink. This is just too much of a shock for me...

"Don't worry, Miketsukami-kun and Ririchiyo do this every day! It's kinda like they're a bickering couple." Renshou reassures me.

"He's just my SS agent, that's all." Ririchiyo says haughtily as she tries to get back into character.

"Hai. I exist only to serve you, Ririchiyo-sama…" Soushi's eyes sparkle with the light of complete devotion.

"So what are you? I'm an _ittan-momen,_ and you'll find out what Ririchiyo and Soushi are later, but what about you?" Renshou asks me curiously. My whole body freezes.

"Um…I-" But before I can even get a word out another voice interrupts me.

 _"MANIAC!"_

Maniac? Where? I look around for the source of the voice but then suddenly someone slams into me, gripping my shoulders. A young woman with blonde hair stares at me, her blue eyes shining with hunger behind the rims of glasses. She blushes and pants hard as she looks at me.

"Long white hair with that cute hairstyle, ruby red eyes, fair complexion, rosebud lips and a cute top and shorts... _my,_ aren't you _TROUBLE_!" She says breathlessly, her glasses fogging up.

Who the hell is this crazy lesbian? I shove her off me and scramble to my feet, backing away defensively.

" _Don't touch me!_ Get _away_ from me!" I can feel my body bristling with power again, in a self-defense mechanism.

"Whoa! Yoake-san! Calm down!" Renshou gets up and tries to pull me back to sit on the couch again, but I shrug him off blindly.

Ririchiyo touches my arm and look at me reassuringly. "Tsuki-chan, that's just Nobara-san. She's an SS agent. Specifically, she's Renshou's agent, so she's not a threat to anyone." I give Ririchiyo a skeptical look.

"She's surprisingly honest with her feelings." Soushi says to me, then addresses Nobara. "This is Tsuki Yoake of the Yoake Clan, she just arrived an hour ago."

"Hi, I'm Nobara Yukinokouji! I'm so sorry, that was rude of me. So, you're Tsuki-chan. You're so _kawaii!_ I hope we can get along… _in that way, of course._ HOH HOH HOH. _MANIAC!_ " With that, Nobara runs off. All of us stare at her retreating back.

That was an SS? I suddenly don't feel safe anymore...

I take a deep breath and sit down again, trying to compose myself.

"S-Sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out like that."

"Ah, it's all right. No sweat. You'll get used to her." Renshou waves the issue off as he stares after Nobara. He makes a sudden sound and turns to look at me. "Oh yeah, before I forget! Where's your SS agent? I thought you would have met him or her by now..."

"Come to think of it, it is rather odd. SS agents are here to welcome you once you arrive, like how Miketsukami-kun immediately was there on my first day." Ririchiyo rolls her eyes skywards as she reminisces.

"It was more like he was professing his undying devotion to you." Renshou snickers.

"Hai, because I am only devoted to serving you, Ririchiyo-sama! This is my only purpose in life." Soushi clasps one of Ririchiyo's hands with his own black-gloved ones, his eyes shimmering with reverence. There he goes again. The novelty is already starting to wear off.

"Enough of that, Miketsukami-kun! We're straying off subject and…it's embarrassing." Ririchiyo mumbles, blushing.

"I rejected the SS." I say, matter of fact. There's a pause before Soushi speaks.

"This was the same case for Ririchiyo-sama, but afterwards she gave me permission to remain by her side and serve her..." Soushi says dreamily. Ririchiyo raises an eyebrow.

"Hmph, I didn't expect that. Well, I would have expected a weakling like you to have an SS."

"What's wrong with having a SS? It's nice having a hot or cute body guard protecting you and staying by your side 24/7, like your own personal James Bond or something." Renshou states as he looks at his fingernails.

"James Bond was a _spy_ , not a _bodyguard_. You really don't have anything in your brain, baka." Ririchiyo corrects him.

"I can manage all right on my own, I don't need, nor do I want help from anyone. I can handle myself _just fine_!" I raise my voice slightly as I voice out my opinion. The room falls silent for a minute and surprisingly, it's Ririchiyo that breaks it.

"That was what I used to say before. Hmph, how ignorant of you! You'll soon learn, despite how slow you look."

I feel like something uncomfortable will be brought up soon so I stand up, although I really would like to talk to them some more.

"I'm going up to my room first. I have to unpack my stuff."

"Oh, going so soon? Alright, see ya." Renshou raises an arm lazily in farewell.

"Whatever. I suppose I'll be seeing you, whether I like it or not." Ririchiyo smiles.

"It was nice to meet you, Yoake-sama." Soushi bows to me.

"I told you, just Tsuki will do." I say impatiently. For some reason, my cheeks feel warm.

"Yoake-sama, would you like me to help you carry that?" Soushi ignores my statement and gestures towards my box.

"It's fine, I can do it myself." I pick up the box, walking towards the lift and entering it. Before the doors close behind me, I swerve around to face Ririchiyo, Soushi and Sorino-Zuka.

"Jana, minna." I say as the doors close, leaving me completely alone.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

As soon as the doors of the lift close, Soushi's smile disappears and he narrows his eyes. Renshou whistles.

"Some temper she's got there. Even Ririchiyo doesn't have one as bad as that."

"Hmph, I don't have a temper in the first place, baka. But though I hate to admit it, she does have a lot in common with me. Looks like she'll have to learn the hard way."

"With a temper like that, who knows what might happen? Wonder if it came from being pampered so much?" Renshou says thoughtfully.

"Onii-sama, may I voice my opinion?" Soushi asks carefully before proceeding.

"Yoake-sama…has definitely not been pampered. It's something else…" He mumbles.

Ririchiyo eyes Soushi thoughtfully.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Yoake-sama thinks that she hides it well, but with my eyes I can tell."

Ririchiyo falls silent, her mind working furiously.

"I saw her client form and it was filled with…disturbing details. Like the clan she comes from, her clan and her personality…I didn't want to sour the atmosphere so I chose to keep it quiet until now. Forgive me, Ririchiyo-sama, onii-sama."

Ririchiyo's head shoots up as she looks at her SS agent, whose brow is furrowed.

"What do you mean? I also took a look at her tenant files and I saw nothing worth of interest. N-not like I was really looking at her file anyway, I just happened to chance upon it."

Renshou leans forwards and speaks in an uncharacteristically serious voice. "Honestly speaking, Ririchiyo, Zange has been acting strangely ever since I informed him of her coming. He saw something but tried to cover it up. I don't know if he's ever lied about seeing other things, but this time he had a hard time smoothing it over. He seemed pretty disturbed to me."

"I agree, onii-sama. Ririchiyo-sama, try not to get too close to Yoake-sama until we find out more about her."

Ririchiyo frowns. "The both of you are overthinking! Tsuki-chan doesn't look like the type. Typical of Miketsukami-kun to worry but not you Renshou. Stop being stupid and worrying so much about pointless things."

"Ririchiyo sama... You can't trust someone like her." Soushi says, face devoid of expression as his mismatched pair of eyes gleam menacingly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Tsuki's POV**

I punch the button for the fifth floor and the lift shoots upwards. I'm all alone in the lift as I lean against the wall, my box still in my hands. Did I leave too abruptly? I hope I didn't offend them. What the hell am I doing, blowing my top at any new face I meet today? All I've been doing is letting my emotions get away with me. I shake my head and sigh, mentally slapping myself in the face. I really am an idiot.

The lift dings and opens onto the fifth floor. I step out of the lift and walk down the hallway, treading on the plush carpet. A mirror adorns the wall and I pause to look at my reflection. A girl with long white hair bunched at the ends looks back at me with her ruby red eyes, which I loathe so much. These eyes and hair are nothing but trouble, just inviting people to direct insults at me.

I sigh and pull at one bunch of my hair. I've tried dyeing my hair red once before, but the day after my hair had gone back to its original color. After that I even tried dyeing it in a rainbow, much to Mom's shock, but the moment I opened my eyes the next morning, my hair was white again.

It's really no fair. Why am I the only person with red eyes and white hair? Mom has white hair like me, but her eyes are magenta and according to what Mom always says, my dad had brown hair and red eyes. A weird combination but Mom always says that he's the most handsome guy in the world. Probably explains how I came into being. Yay.

After patting down my messy hair, I turn away from the mirror and walk towards my new room. At the end of the hallway is a brown door with the number five engraved in gold. Room 5. I look up at the golden 5 before pushing open the door.

I scrutinize my surroundings carefully. The environment seems homely enough, already well furnished and decorated. I walk through every room and make a bee-line for the balcony when my gaze falls on it. I slide open the glass door and step onto the balcony, admiring the beautiful scenery. I have a bird's eye view of the whole district and I try to see if I can see my old home. But my home is far beyond the horizon, miles and miles away. I'm in a strange place filled with strange people, but at least this scenery can give me some serenity.

I close the door and make my way to the living room, my piles of boxes sticking out like a sore thumb, including the box I was carrying earlier. Soushi must have got someone to bring it up for me.

 _He really is such a kind person…_

I can feel my face heating up as I remember the warmth of his hand when he grabbed my arm… Hang on. Don't tell me I like him…? I just met him today!

I shake my head, my hair swaying with the movement. Quit thinking so much about things. There's more important things that need to be done. I bend down and open the box, taking out Ririchiyo's gifts. This stationary set is so cute; while it's not to my tastes, I'll keep it anyway. You never know when cute writing paper and letters come in handy. Then my gaze falls on the small box.

 _Chocolates._

I swallow and reach out for them but then I pull my hand back. Not yet. Not until you finish unpacking can you eat those chocolates, Tsuki Yoake! I gingerly pick up the chocolate and placed it in the fridge so that I won't be tempted to suddenly eat the whole thing.

* * *

 **-1 hour later-**

* * *

"All done!" I wipe the sweat off my forehead and glance around my apartment and give a sigh of satisfaction. My place really looks like home now with all my stuff in place. Now for my reward! I go straight for the fridge, throw it open and snatch my chocolate out of the freezer's clutches.

 _CHOCOLATE! YOU WILL BE MINE!_

I open the box and pop one of the pieces into my mouth, sighing in pleasure. This is the life. Chocolate slowly melting in my mouth, delighting my taste buds. This is some good chocolate. I hug the box to my chest as I bask in bliss.

I'm just about to attack the remaining chocolates when the doorbell rings. Ah! Who could that be? Interrupting my bonding time with chocolate... I walk over to the door but surprisingly it creak opens by itself. A girl's head pokes through the door. She has salmon colored hair tied into pigtails and she's wearing a suit like Soushi, except in a more feminine cut. Her face is almost expressionless, free from emotion as she looks at me with her pink eyes, licking a lollipop in her hand.

"Who are you?" She asks in an almost monotone voice.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I ask. This girl is weird.

"I'm Karuta Roromiya, SS of the tenant from Room 2." She says in between licks.

"I'm Tsuki Yoake, tenant in Room 5. Just moved in today..." She's an SS? I could pretty much guess from the attire, but she looks so cute and fragile. She doesn't look very threatening.

"Is that chocolate?" She gestures to the box of chocolates in my hand. I follow her gaze. My first thing that comes to mind is for me to slam the door in her face and run away. This chocolate's mine! NO ONE TAKES MY CHOCOLATE. Ririchiyo gave it to me! But that would really hurt her and it would be really selfish of me. Maybe this is the first key to making friends, being nice to people.

"Hai. Want some?" I take a piece and hold it out to her hesitantly. She takes it and nibbles it.

"Arigato Tsuki-chan… I don't care what everyone says… You're a good person…" She suddenly comes over and gives me a hug, to my surprise.

"Um, you're welcome?" I state uncertainly, patting her back hesitantly. She lets go, reaches into her pocket and takes out a lollipop, pressing it into one of my hands.

"As a token of gratitude, friendship and our meeting… Jana." She says as she walks off, alternating between eating her chocolate and licking her lollipop. I watch her go, confusion written all over my face. I look at the lollipop in my hand.

"What a strange girl..." I take out the wrapper and proceed to lick it. This time I make sure to lock the door.

I'm riding in the lift as it rises up towards the roof top. I just wanted to see how nice the garden is. The bell rings and the door opens and I step out. Immediately I'm greeted by a strange sight. The garden is beautiful I can assure you but-

I spot a guy with black rabbit ears and reddish hair watching a blonde boy... What is he doing?

I walk closer and hide behind a bush. The blonde boy is struggling, panting and sweating to-

-push a humongous slab of rock that is almost twice his height. The rabbit eared man observes in amusement.

"Just a bit more Banri-kun~, you little rascal~" He says in a sing song voice to the blonde boy.

"Shut up! And I'm not a rascal!" The boy says as he keeps pushing, changing position so that now his back is against the rock as he uses his feet as an anchor. What the hell is he trying to do though?

"It'll all be worth it~ _Rascal_ ~"

"How many times do need to tell you I'm not a _RASCAL_!" The boy retorts back.

"Pfft." I can't help but make a sound after hearing what all that. The man's rabbit ears shoot up.

"Oh! I think we have someone joining us today~" He says and looks in my direction. The boy raised an eyebrow and blinks his blue eyes.

"Who's there? COME OUT BEFORE I BEAT YOU UP!"

 _What_? _You_ want to beat _me_ up? Bring it on, you punk, let's see who can injure the other more-

Suddenly the bush parts and I look into the boy's face.

His blonde hair is messy, in a nice way, and he has some hair clips pinning up part of his bangs. His blue eyes scrutinize me and narrow slightly. He's wearing a white T-shirt with the words "Delinquent4Life" printed on it. Ha, he's basically informing the whole world that he's a delinquent.

"Who the hell are you?" He scowls at me and says. I stand up, brushing the dirt from my skirt and glare at him.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that, you little _punk_! Tell me who you are first!"

"YOU were the one hiding! You tell me who _you_ are first." His scowl is becoming clearer but the minute.

"No, _you_ first."

"NO _YOU_!" He's starting to lose his cool. Not like he was cool in the first place.

"Little girls first!"

"I'm a guy! That means YOU have to go first!"

" _I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL_! _You_ look a lot like a girl too, with your hair pinned up like that!"

"SHUT UP! I'm a delinquent so don't mess with me!" His body trembles and suddenly with a 'poof', he turns into a…

"A tanuki! _K-kawaii_." I bend down and look at the little raccoon like creature in front of me. It has brown fur and a little green leaf on its head. _This_ is what this so called "delinquent" turns into! I can't help but admit he's cute. I reach out my hand to pet him, but then the tanuki jumps back and hisses at me.

 _"I'm not cute_! I'm a _delinquent_! _Hey!_ Where's that hand going!? I'll beat you up if you touch me!"

"I'm sorry for sneaking up on you just now. You're so _nice_ , turning into your youkai form just for me!" I coo at him and poke his furry forehead.

" _Oi_ , don't touch! I just do that when my emotions get unstable! I didn't change for _you_! Get your hand away from me, if not I'll-"

"It's not good to threaten ladies, _rascal_ ~"

Suddenly a black gloved hand reaches out and gives the tanuki's tail a good hard yank. The tanuki suddenly freezes up and collapses to the ground, his body twitching slightly. I stare in shock at the rabbit eared man.

"Yo~ Konnichiwa! I'm Zange Natsume~" He smiles goofily at me. All I can do is blink.

"And this is Banri Watanuki of Room 1. I'm his beloved SS~" He gestures towards the tanuki.

"Will he be alright?" I peer closer at the tanuki and see he's still twitching.

"Hai~ His tail is sensitive so it's a good way to teach him manners~" He says gleefully. If the other people I met were odd, he was _weird_.

"So-" Before I can utter a single word, Zange cuts me off.

"You want to know more about me? _Hai, hai~_ But it's better to keep things secret you know, so there's a mysterious aura~" He just answered his own question… Why is everyone at Ayakashi Hall so weird?

Banri scrambles to his feet with some difficulty and changes back into his human form. He walks over to me.

"I'm Banri Watanuki and I'm a delinquent! So don't mess with me again!" He points his thumb at himself and strikes a badass pose.

"Tsuki Yoake, Room 5. I just moved in a few hours ago." I say and shake his hand. He blushes.

"What the hell were you doing just now though? Pushing that rock and everything." I shoot him with a question straight away. Banri's face turns red as he looks away.

"I-I was trying-" And surprise, surprise, Zange interrupts him.

"Oh _hoh_ ~ He was TRAINING!" Zange shouts gleefully. I look at Zange skeptically.

"Huh? Training? For what?"

Banri tries to shut Zange up but he gleefully ignores him.

" _Oh hoh_ ~ Training to become stronger of course! To protect the girl he loves! _Hoh hoh,_ as if she needs protecting. She's already strong enough! _Ha ha hoh hoh~"_ Zange laughs and holds up a white card showing a bunny standing under a waterfall. Banri's face looks red enough to fry an egg on as he struggles to snatch the white card away from Zange.

" _SHUT IT, YOU_! She didn't need to know that!"

I put a hand to my mouth. "That's…that's so cute. I never knew delinquents did things like that."

"I'm not _cute_! I'M A _DELINQUENT! I'M A MAN!_ " Banri shouts furiously, waving his arms about.

"It's a training exercise to see how strong I am! If I can push it all the way to the end of the garden, that means I can beat up a thousand guys! Zange said so." Banri puffs out his chest.

"Actually, Tsuki-chan~ I told him that so he could help me move that rock! Nobara-chan said it was in the way and she wanted me to remove it so I made Banri do it for me~" He whispers into my ear again. That's just manipulating him! I mentally face palm myself.

In the end, I choose not to tell Banri. I don't want to burst his little bubble after all, that Zange was actually manipulating him. Let him enjoy his little daydream. I wonder when he'll find out. Also, Banri got so emotionally unstable he turned into a tanuki _again._

"Ah… I did it again! I _HATE_ BEING A TANUKI!" Banri in his tanuki form squeaks in dismay, looking a bit depressed. Looking at his small figure, a strange feeling overtakes me. He wants to be tough but he can't... Must be hard if you look so cute, no one will ever be scared of you. Maybe it's time I do something useful for someone here instead of creating trouble for them.

I close my eyes, willing myself to transform and with a 'poof', I shrink to one of my favorite forms.

* * *

 **Banri's POV**

"Just because you're small, you don't need to go and mope like a useless coward!"

I turn my head and stare at the little creature before me. It's a miniature fox with white fur, a single tail sprouting out of its back. But curiously, the tail is split in half, emerging into two smaller tails. Its eyes are ruby red, big and full of curiosity.

"… Yoake?" I say in disbelief, standing up on my small little feet to get a better look.

"Hai. I'm a kitsune like Miketsukami-san. I could tell he was one just by a glance. This is my chibi kitsune form! I find it really useful. Like sneaking around and finding out stuff." The little fox trots over to me and tilts its head.

"Yoake-san~ _Kawaii_! _Hoh hoh_ , looks like there's someone that's as cute as you, _rascal_! I can call you both Rascal 1 and Rascal 2 now-"

" _I'M NOT CUTE!_ " The two of us shout at Zange in unison. She doesn't like to be called cute either? So we do have something in common.

"But both of you are so _kawaii_ together~~ You little rascals!" Zange laughs hysterically and scoops the both of us in his arms, petting our heads. _I HATE BEING PETTED!_ I manage to wiggle out of his hands, nimbly landing on the ground.

" _I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT CUTE!"_ I squeak but Zange ignores me as he continues petting the little fox's head. To my surprise, the little fox purrs gently, like a tiny engine.

" _That's the spot…_ Wait! _STOP IT, YOU!"_ The little fox finally snaps out of its trance and jumps away from Zange, shaking its ears as if it were trying to clear its head.

"But you _liked_ it, didn't you? _Yoake-san~_ " Zange teases the little fox and it looks away.

" _WHATEVER!"_ It squeaks loudly, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Too bad Rascal doesn't like head rubs~ IF I COULD ONLY DO IT ALL DAY, _HO HO HO~~"_

"But I'm a delinquent! Delinquents are tough and scary! NOT _CUTE!"_ I jump up and down in frustration. Sure, Karuta says I'm cute, but how can I protect her if I'm just this cuddly and adorable thing? The little nine-tailed fox gives a sniff and waves its tail in a proud manner, finally regaining its composure.

"Quit whining like a kid! If this is what you've got, no amount of complaining or tantrums will change anything. Just make use of what you have. Life's unfair. _Deal with it."_

I fall silent, realization striking me. What Tsuki just said actually made some sense. And the fact that she actually transformed just to make me feel better…

"You just changed to make me feel better, didn't you?" I narrow my eyes and mumble.

"N-NO WAY! _NO_!" The little fox squeals, its ears and tail shooting up to attention. I snort.

"Whatever. I'M A DELINQUENT SO _BE AFRAID OF ME!"_ I shout and get into a fighting stance.

"You're actually just all talk, aren't you?" The corners of the fox's mouth raises slightly, as if giving a hint of a smile, nudging her snout against mine in a friendly gesture.

" _HEY!_ Don't touch me!" I leap back and hiss at the fox.

" _Rascal~_ Don't be rude to girls~"

Suddenly, I feel someone give my tail a hard yank and everything goes black again.

* * *

 **Tsuki's POV**

"Watanuki? Watanuki? Hey! What the hell happened to you?" I poke the unconscious tanuki with my paws, unable to get a reaction out of him.

"Natsume-san! You made him pass out again!" I squeak and trot over to Zange, head-butting his leg.

"I _told_ him not to threaten _girls_ ~" Zange says in a sing-song voice.

"You made him faint again!" I close my eyes and will myself to change back. With a 'poof' I land on my feet in my human form again, folding my arms and giving Zange a pissed off look. Zange bends down and grabs the tanuki, slinging over his shoulder like a hunter carrying his game back home before turning to me.

"Tsuki-chan, you should be more careful you know~" He smiles and looks at me.

"W-What?" I say quizzically.

"You're going to give yourself away if you're careless, Tsuki-chan." All of a sudden he sounds more serious; his lip curls into a smirk as he moves closer to me. I take a tentative step backwards, my body bristling with power once more, ready for fight or flight.

"I know everything about you, Tsuki-chan. Your past, present and future... I see all... More importantly, _I know who you are. What you did_." He whispers, sending chills down my spine. I look at him and try to stay calm.

"Y-You're a-" I hesitate. I know exactly what he is and he knows exactly who I am. There are no secrets between us, though we just met.

"Tsuki-chan, I suggest you be watchful in the future. I have my eye…no, my _eyes_ on you... I wouldn't be careless if I were you… _Hybrid_." His eyes twinkle at me as he smiles knowingly.

The sky is starting to get dark. Shades of oranges, yellows and reds stain the sky a beautiful sunset color, like a gorgeous tapestry. Flocks of birds soar across this beautiful painting, returning back to their abodes. I notice none of this as Zange's words register in my sluggish mind. _He knows._

"Even if you hadn't transformed just now, I'd still have known, Tsuki-chan. Be careful now… okay, _bye-bye Tsuki-chan_! YOU'RE SO _KAWAII_!" He suddenly cheers and pats my head before walking off, the limp body of the tanuki slung over his shoulder. The rabbit eared man steps into the lift, the doors closing behind him, and then they're gone. I'm still rooted to the spot, paralyzed by the fear growing inside my heart.

 _What_ is _wrong with me?! Why did I transform in front of them?! Now two people have seen!_ I know it's only my chibi-kitsune form but… I pinch my arm and the pain brings me back from my worried thoughts, allowing me to think clearer.

I watch the blood red sun sinking below the horizon, plunging the world into darkness.

No more being careless. No more screw ups.

* * *

 **3rd Person's POV**

Zange adjusts the tanuki on his shoulder, his eyebrows creased in thought. So that was Tsuki Yoake. He looks at the unconscious tanuki thoughtfully. He could still feel that powerful presence, the aura she was radiating. _It'll only be a matter of time…_

Zange closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again, his lips curling slightly. _Looks like this is going to be interesting_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: If I get 15 votes on Wattpad, I'll post up a bonus chapter containing content on this chapter that didn't make the cut! In the mean time, enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Head to either Quotev, Archive of Our Own or Wattpad to see a featured picture of the new OC Shigeru Kageyama! My username is the same, taiyin1998!**

* * *

 **Tsuki's POV**

As the day melts into night, the street lights flicker to life and I raise my head, looking up at the sky above me. The stars are completely obscured by dark clouds, like my thoughts. My head is overloaded with everything that happened today, all mixed and jumbled up in a great big mess. Zange's words keep sounding in my head but thankfully it's the only voice I can hear. At least the high-end security here really is top notch, keeping out everything unearthly.

But I was completely right. This place really is a madhouse. Full of weirdos. Looks like there is truth in useless housewife gossip.

I sigh and twirl a strand of hair around my finger. After break, school will begin. My mom picked out an expensive private school for me to attend. I bet it's full of bitches and stuck up brats.

I can feel homesickness starting to settle in my bones. I miss the shop so badly. I even miss my Mom's annoying voice, when she narrates to me tales of her many marketing endeavors and her recollections of my 'charming' father. Come to think of it, how the hell did Mom manage to pay the rental fee for this place anyway? Along with the facilities and services, it must have cost a bomb!

I blink and realize that the night has already deepened. Ugh, I was spacing out again. I get up and brush down my shorts, turning towards the direction of the lift. Maybe I'll go back to my room and think there. I don't feel like socializing with anyone at the moment.

As the lift descends, I remain deep in thought. We've always lived a normal lifestyle, an ordinary household with a store out front. Yet sometimes it feels like Mom never runs out of cash. Like she'll suddenly come back with boxes of chocolate or a nice, fat paycheck. My mom is cool in her own way; you never know what things she gets up to when no one's looking.

I step out of the lift and a lone figure down the hallway catches my eye. Is that Soushi? But Soushi has white hair and that person's hair isn't white… I walk towards the figure, my footsteps muffled by the plush carpet. As I draw closer to him, I manage to fully see him.

He's very tall, only slightly shorter than Soushi with unruly jet-black hair, his bangs sweeping over his eyes. I notice that he's wearing a suit similar to Soushi's, except it's worn sloppily, his white shirt unbuttoned at the top, necktie loose and jacket open as well, revealing his collarbone. He has black gloves on his hands, which are currently stuffed into his jacket pockets as he leans back against the wall, gazing up at the ceiling, one of his feet propped on the wall.

He has such long legs! Something that I always wanted, but it's an empty dream. He stands there silently, not even moving an inch. Whoa, he looks so cool and mature…is he someone's SS? He looks too cool to be a mere tenant.

The black haired male suddenly straightens his body, pushing himself off the wall and walks towards… Hang on, the wall he was leaning against was right next to my room, wasn't it?

I tiptoe forward cautiously on my feet, being careful not to make a single sound as I observe the figure before me. The black haired male reaches inside his pocket and produces a card. Wait, isn't that a security card? I watch in sheer horror as he takes a sharp intake of breath before swiping the card down the slot. With a 'beep', the door unlocks.

What kind of shit is happening right now? Someone is trying to break into my room! _TRESPASSER!_

"HEY _YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_ I shriek, pointing a finger at him.

The black haired man's hand jerks away from the door handle as if he's been burned, whipping around to look at me. His eyes are a piercing, acid green, which are attractively slanted and currently wide with shock. By instinct, he hides the security card behind his back guiltily, like a child trying to hide something he stole. I storm towards him, adrenaline and power invigorating my senses, preparing me for anything that might come my way.

But nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

" _TSUKI-CHAN_!" The black haired male suddenly shouts, dashing over to me and tackling me in a bear hug, squishing me. Wait, what the _hell_ is happening? He's suffocating me! Is this what they call sexual harassment? I struggle to escape from his clutches but he's holding onto me so tightly I can't breathe.

"Get _off_ me you _pervert!"_ Using all the strength I can muster, I push him away from me. He stumbles backwards before regaining his footing, obviously underestimating my strength. He blinks once before breaking into a wide grin.

"TSUKI-CHAN! You're so _kawaii_!" He tries to embrace me again back I back away rapidly, pointing a finger at him.

"GO AWAY, YOU TRESPASSING LITTLE _SHIT_! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?! YOU _PEDOPHILE_!" I scream at him furiously, my body trembling as I try to contain the power that threatens to spill out of me, my red eyes wild. I have never seen this freaking creep in my entire life, yet he tries to break into my room and nearly squeezes me to death. Is he some kind of stalker? He even called my name with that '-chan' honorific!

"You'd grown _so much_ , Tsuki-chan! You're even cuter than I imagined!" He says, his green eyes sparkling with excitement, completely unfazed by my reaction.

"Who the hell are you? Do I even _know_ you?!" Cuter than before? Has this guy been stalking me since I was born? Has he been looking at my baby photos? Is he a hacker that stalks people online? The black haired male blinks once again before he cracks a goofy smile.

"I'm Shigeru Kageyama, your SS agent! Tasked to protect you 24/7 no matter the situation!" He says gaily, striking a cool pose. I immediately freeze in position. I didn't hear wrong, did I?

"Huh? SS?! Ididn'tsign up for a _freaking_ _SS. I DON'T WANT A SS!_ It must be a mixup so _go away_!" I scream before slamming the door in his face.

Ah, I forgot he has a security card too. I open the door a fraction and straight away I see him holding the card in his hand, about to swipe it down the slot again. He freezes, like a deer caught in the headlights. Ugh, this guy's so _shameless_!

"I'm warning you right now. Take _one_ step inside this threshold and I'll make sure you regret it. If you don't piss off, you'll be leaving in a body bag _._ So _GOODBYE_." I say menacingly before slamming the door shut again.

The moment the door closes, I slide the extra security lock into place before collapsing on the couch. God, my head hurts. I thought I'd changed the form when Mom wasn't looking. Did she somehow manage to change it back? She knew I changed it. _Darn_. And that guy…Shigeru, was it? He's so creepy, trying to get into my room again after sexually harassing me. I actually thought he looked cool but I take it back now. His personality doesn't fit his appearance at all! Hopefully he got the message into that thick skull of his. I wish his new client good luck with all my heart. He or she is _definitely_ going to need it.

I look on the direction of the kitchen and see the half-finished box of chocolates on the table. No! Not now! Don't be a slave to chocolate, Tsuki! You control the chocolate, the chocolate doesn't control you! I should save it for dire situations, when the craving really strikes.

I slowly roll off the couch and go toward the bedroom. It's late; I should get some sleep. Besides, today was really an eventful day, I feel like I might nod off any minute.

Tomorrow I'll just take it easy. A totally relaxing and stress-free day.

* * *

 **-Next morning-**

* * *

"Ohayo, Tsuki-chan!" Shigeru's cheery face appears in my vision.

I quickly slam the door with my back against it. _He's still here._ I _told_ him to _leave_ and _he's still here?!_ I thought he'd be gone! _What do I do?_ I open the door an inch and peer at him out of the small crack.

" _Why are you still here_?! I _told_ you _to GO AWAY!_ And how long have you been waiting there?!" I question him rudely.

"I couldn't wait to see your cute face, Tsuki-chan, so I've been waiting since last night!" He smiles at me so widely I can't see his eyes.

"What the _hell_? It's _freezing_ out here!"

"I was going to go into your room and snuggle up next to you in bed, but you came out first so, yeah."

"What are you, a pervert or something? You're so damn straightforward! No way would anyone want to have a creep you like _you_ in their room!"

"Hey! I bet you let the mover people into your place! Why can they go in but _I_ can't?!" His tone suddenly becomes harder, his green eyes starting to burn in anger. He's angry? At something like that?!

" _Because I don't even know you!"_ I scream. This guy is just so _stubborn_ and _persistent_! _What is his problem?!_

"But you don't know the mover people either! What happened if they tried to attack to you?"

"I'm even _more_ worried about _YOU_ doing something to _ME_!"

I'm standing in the doorway while he's standing in the hallway, the both of us arguing at the top of our voices. It's only 10 in the morning and already the day is getting off to a horrible start.

Looks like it's going to be a long _, long_ day.

* * *

 **Ririchiyo's POV**

"Ririchiyo-sama, would you like to have some Earl Grey this morning?" Soushi smiles at me, his different colored eyes twinkling at me. I take a bite out of my bagel and turn to him.

"Hmph, it's hardly the time for Earl Grey but if that's all the pitiful selection has to offer, I have no choice but to have it."

"As you wish, Ririchiyo-sama." Soushi bows to me before going off to make the tea. Karuta comes over to join me, eating a cheese panini.

"I like Tsuki-chan…She gives me nice food." Karuta says between her bites of bread.

"Look how gullible you are. Easily trusting anyone who gives you food." I snort at her and take another bite of my bagel.

"But Ririchiyo-chan! You like Tsuki-chan a lot too! You were like, _so happy_ yesterday after she called you by name! Imean, who can't like Tsuki-chan; she's so _cute_ with her small build and her cute hairstyle and her tiny mouth!" Nobara gushes, hyperventilating as her glasses start to fog up again.

"Hai hai~~ She's just so KAWAII! So cute and cuddly like Rascal!" Zange cuts in.

"I SAID I'M NOT CUTE YOU STUPID RABBIT!" Banri as per usual glares at Zane, waving his little fist at him.

"Watanuki-kun… You're cute…" Karuta walks over to Banri and pets his head, making him blush furiously.

"R-Really, Karuta…" Banri stammers, staring so hard at the ground that I swear his eyes are going to burn a hole through the earth. I sigh loudly.

"What do you mean? She's just a tenant that lives one floor above me." I say before I can stop myself.

"But Ririchiyo-sama, Yoake-sama is the only person you call by first name with the '-chan' honorific." Soushi returns with a teapot and proceeds to pour a cup of steaming tea for me.

"Tsuki-chan is a nice person…" Karuta mumbles.

"T-THAT'S NOT TRUE! It was a slip of the tongue!" I argue back, too embarrassed to admit it. It's true, Tsuki is the only person I call by first name. I have no idea as well, but somehow I feel so comfortable around her and it just feels right to call her by first name.

"Ririchiyo-sama, please forgive me, but I did advise you to not get too close with Yoake-sama until I have confirmed that she is of no threat to anyone." Soushi serves me my Earl Grey and states.

"I told you how many times that Tsuki-chan is of no threat to anyone, she looks so weak she won't even be able to run away from anyone-" However my words are punctuated by the door bursting open. Tsuki rushes in frantically, slamming the door loudly before she leans against the door, hands outstretched across the door as if she were trying to keep something out, her chest heaving rapidly, her breathing ragged.

"OH! Tsuki-chan! You look so cute with your face all red! That blush against that pale complexion… Maniac!" Nobara turns to Tsuki and exclaims, that perverted look on her face again.

"Tsuki-chan?" I observe her quizzically.

"THERE'S A PERVERT OUTSIDE MASQUERADING AS MY SS! WHAT DO I DO?"

* * *

 **Tsuki's POV**

"THERE'S A PERVERT OUTSIDE MASQUEARADING AS MY SS! WHAT DO I DO?" I shout at everyone in the lounge, trying to alert everyone to the situation.

"I thought you rejected the SS?" Ririchiyo asks me, setting down her teacup.

"I DID BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FREAK HAPPENED! This guy suddenly tried to break into my room and he tried to hug me and-"

CRASH!

The sound of shattering glass sounds throughout the whole lounge. Glass shards litter the ground as the black haired male emerges from the shattered window next to me.

"Tsuki-chan! Why did you run away from me? I'm your SS, not an imposter!"

"Are you an idiot!? Why did you crash through the window when you could have just walked through the door you bonehead!?" I can't believe this guy! Is there something wrong with his head? Is he mental enough to crash through a window just to get inside?

"But I want to hug you!"

"You don't need to break a window just to do that, don't you!?"

"But I'm your SS!"

"What has that got to do with you breaking the window?"

"Because I want to be with you!"

I can feel my face heating up rapidly as I try to keep my composure. What's he even saying? He's only flirting with me, isn't he?

"I don't have a SS, ok? Get that into your thick head, numbskull!"

"May I have permission to speak, Yoake-sama? You indeed have a SS, it was indicated in your client form. Kageyama-san arrived here the day before when Ririchiyo-sama and I were at the department store purchasing your gifts. Only the other SS agents as well as onii-san were there to welcome him, as Kageyama-san wanted to surprise you. Kageyama-san left shortly to run some errands, as he didn't expect you to arrive so early yesterday." Soushi explains calmly, gazing at Ririchiyo at one point. Ririchiyo's mouth shapes into an 'O' as her unasked question is quickly answered in succession to mine.

"Hmph, she's obviously surprised, isn't she?" Ririchiyo adds coolly.

"Yeah! Weren't you surprised to see me, Tsuki-chan?" Shigeru smiles goofily at me.

"DO I LOOK _HAPPY_ TO YOU, YOU IDIOT!?" I point at my flushed up face and scream, eyes burning with anger. I'm going to lose my voice soon from all this shouting. I swear that the chocolates upstairs in my room are going to call my name soon.

"But Tsuki-chan-"

"SHUT IT YOU," I shout before turning to Soushi. "So you're saying that _this_ idiot here really is my SS? But I rejected the SS! Besides, he tried to _break into my room_!" I point an accusing finger at Shigeru, to which he suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me into his arms.

"But I couldn't wait any longer! I wanted to see you so badly, Tsuki-chan!" He smirks at me and winks.

"STOP _DOING_ THAT ALREADY!" I screech, punching him in the stomach. He immediately lets me go.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT PUNCH, TSUKI-CHAN?!" His smirk is completely wiped off his face now.

" _DON'T TOUCH ME, PERVERT!"_

Ririchiyo gives me a sympathetic look. No doubt she understands what I'm going through now.

"Actually, Tsuki-chan, every SS agent has an extra security key to their client's room for emergencies. Though I don't see any emergency." Nobara gives Shigeru a distasteful look.

"But it _was_ an emergency, Yukino-Kouji-san! I needed to get to Tsuki-chan!" Shigeru complains defensively. The other tenants and SS agents finally snap out of their stupor from Shigeru's glass-crashing performance, starting to all talk at once.

"Kageyama, you're going to clean up this mess because you're a bigger bonehead than that Sorino-Zuka. Sexually assaulting Tsuki-chan, how could you?"

I give Nobara a grateful look. Nobara really is a nice person!

"… You're destroying my ship! My Ririchiyo and Tsuki shipping! _Two cute girls on each other, both with smooth skin and long hair, big eyes, tiny earholes_ … I can't take it anymore! _MANIAC!"_ Nobara's glasses fog up again and she bangs her fist on the table to prove her point.

 _Okay_ , Nobara is still a screwed-up person. Both me and Ririchiyo exchange wary looks. Neither of us are thrilled by the idea.

" _Eh~?_ But I ship Banri and Tsuki~ The two little rascals are _so cute_ together~ _Ho ho ho!"_

"Natsume! Don't destroy my ship! _RiriTsuki sailing!"_

"But I like BanKi better~"

What the hell is the world coming to? Why am I getting paired up with Banri and Ririchiyo?! Ugh. I check to see Banri's reaction but I see that he hasn't heard them. Neither have Shigeru or Karuta. I spot Banri approaching Shigeru, looking slightly twitchy.

"I'M BANRI WATANUKI, ROOM 2, AND I'M A DELINQUENT! TEACH ME HOW TO DO DELINQUENT THINGS!" Banri shouts, pointing at the shattered glass surrounding them.

" _Huh?_ You want _me_ , Shigeru Kageyama, to teach _you_ how to break glass? But you look so _cute_!" Shigeru suddenly changes mood again, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Boy, is this guy mercurial.

" _HEY!_ I'M _NOT CUTE!"_

"Tall…" Karuta looks up at Shigeru, still eating her Panini.

 _Oh my god_. This place is full of _crackpots_. I feel like my head's going to split open any moment now; it's as if there's some tiny person trying to drill inside my head.

"Guys, check this out, it's seriously cool- _Woah!_ What happened to the window, man?" Renshou floats in in his ittan-momen form, commenting on the shattered window.

"Kageyama was just being stupid again, crashing through the window just because Tsuki had the door shut. Looks like there's someone even more brainless than you." Nobara rolls her eyes at Renshou.

" _He's not my SS!_ How many times I have to say _I don't want a freaking SS_? I'm cancelling the contract, ok? So _leave me alone!"_ I stamp my foot in frustration. What happened to my stress-free day today?

"Eh, I'm not stupid, man! I mean, I know that Tsuki's from the Yako Clan by the way! So awesome!"

The moment Renshou's voice fades, everyone freezes. I feel everyone's gaze falling on me, a sense of dread settling into my bones.

 _Oh, shit._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Tsuki's POV**

Did he say Yako Clan? I stop my banter with Shigeru and turn to look at the bolt of cloth. The whole lounge falls into an uneasy silence as everyone focuses their attention on me.

"What did you say?" I ask cautiously, a sense of uneasiness hovering over me.

"You're from the Yako Clan, right? Man, some of the blokes there are plain badass. Always wanting to take over the world or something', right? So cool."

Shit, how the hell did he know? Did Zange Natsume say something to him? Why can't they keep their big mouths shut? I squirm under everyone's gaze, beads of sweat starting to form on my forehead.

" _Hmph_ , what kind of lowly prank is this? You could have at least said something that made sense. Yako Clan? Impossible." Ririchiyo scoffs, her hand trembling visibly as she tries to keep a composed face.

"But-"

 _"Sorino-Zuka, give me back the file."_ Nobara's chilly voice echoes throughout lounge, turning my blood to ice.

"I'm not finished reading it yet, I just found it lying around with a bunch of swimming magazines and it looked cool. It doesn't mention her race or-" Nobara yanks hard on Renshou, producing a file from his roller.

 _"Stop yapping already,_ you big mouth." Nobara snaps as she snatches the file, avoiding eye contact with me. That looked like forms… Client forms? I thought only the assigned SS can look at his or her client's form. Nobara was looking up my private information? I take a step away from Nobara, shaking my head in disgust.

"I can't believe you'd sneak around other people's backs like this." I mutter under my breath as Nobara tries to step closer to me to explain herself.

"Yukino-Kouji-san…" Ririchiyo stares at Nobara blankly, fixing her with a death stare.

"Forgive me, Ririchiyo-sama, but I asked Yukino-Kouji-san to get Yoake-sama's information for me."

I stare, shocked, at Soushi, who is bowing deeply to a now stunned Ririchiyo. _What!? Soushi? But why?_

"I am sorry, Ririchiyo-sama but it was for your safety. Yoake-sama is not an ordinary atavist and I was wanting to make sure if she had any intentions to harm you-" Soushi apologizes halfway when Shigeru suddenly slams against him, grabbing Soushi's collar.

" _You searched up Tsuki-chan's information without her consent?_ You're assuming she's _bad?!_ As if Tsuki-chan would harm _anyone_!" His green eyes blaze in fury as he shouts at Soushi.

What is this idiot even _saying_? We only met yesterday, how can he just assume what kind of person I am?! My body trembles violently in anger as I bang a fist on the table.

" _What the hell are you crackpots saying?_ You don't even _know_ me. How can you assume I'm this or that, judging me straight away, _without even trying to understand me_?!" I finally let the anger that I been holding back since last night explode, lashing out at all the people in the lounge. I carry on my tirade without even paying attention to any of their reactions.

"I'm not going to stick around with you sick weirdos. _I'm leaving this madhouse!"_ Without even thinking, I blurt out my thoughts before running out of the lounge, blinking away the tears that are starting to well up in my eyes as I push open the main door, dashing out of the gates onto the street, not daring to even glance behind me. Cars brake and blare their horns at me angrily but all I do is keep looking straight ahead, running as fast as my legs can carry me, away from my problems.

 _I don't want people to judge me again. Not again._

* * *

 **Shigeru's POV**

"I'm not going to stick around with you sick weirdos. _I'm leaving this madhouse!"_

Before I can even react, Tsuki's already gone, her white hair swaying behind her as she disappears out the door, slamming it behind her, the loud impact punctuating the end of her sentence. For a moment, we all remain motionless.

"Where the hell did Tsuki-chan _go? Shit!"_ I let go of Soushi's collar roughly, my hands raking through my hair in frustration. _Shit shit SHIT_. She just ran out of Ayakashi Hall, something could happen to her! _What if she gets hit by a car? What if she gets lost? What if someone tries to rape her? I need to go after her!_

 _"Tsuki-chan!"_ I'm about to run outside when Nobara grabs my hand, pulling me back.

"Kageyama, give Tsuki-chan some space-"

" _What the shit are you all carrying on about?!_ Do you know how much you all hurt Tsuki-chan? All of you are ostracizing her, talking behind her back and suspecting her, just because of her heritage? Yako Clan, _so what?!_ That doesn't mean _anything_. Her family doesn't define her, she's her _own person!_ Sure, she's no ordinary atavist but does that make her any different from you guys? You all just _assume_ instead of trying to get to know her better! Tsuki-chan's right, _you all don't understand her!"_

Unable to contain the rising anger in me, I yell at a dumbfounded Nobara before following Tsuki out of Ayakashi Hall onto the road outside. I can't believe no one tried to stop her, no one caring about her safety and wellbeing! _These people are all so selfish!_

I glance frantically here and there, searching for the familiar figure that haunts my dreams, but there's no trace of her anywhere. Darn, where _is_ she? Should I transform? It might be easier to find her if I do but there's still people everywhere… I'll just look for her by foot, she couldn't have gotten far. I set off down the street, scanning the crowds for Tsuki. I feel that it's partly my fault that she ran off, maybe I was too overbearing. But I was really too happy to see her…

I really hope she's alright.

* * *

 **Tsuki's POV**

I've been wandering aimlessly for hours now, roaming the neighbourhood's streets. I explore the nearby department store, half-heartily looking at the items on display as the time slips quietly away. Emerging onto the street once more, I observe the world go by to distract myself. Everyone seems to be going about their daily lives normally, yet I feel so detached from all of them. It's as if I'm surrounded by an impermeable membrane, cutting off any direct contact between me and the outside world. I can't 'touch' them and they can't 'touch' me. That's how different our lives are.

As I walk slowly down the street, the faces of everyone in Ayakashi Hall comes to mind. Ririchiyo, Soushi, Karuta, Banri, Zange, Nobara, Renshou and… _Shigeru_.

That bonehead actually spoke up for my sake but what does he know? No one knows anything, no one can penetrate this barrier of mine. And I can't believe Soushi and Nobara… I feel like screaming so badly. They were suspecting me behind my back! _They tried to dig into my private information!_ Don't they know the definition of _privacy_? I feel _violated! I want to go home-_

Just then, something catches my eye. A small white circle shimmers invitingly on the ground in the evening's chill. _Light_! Without holding back, I pounce on top of the light but it runs away from me, shifting to my right. I try to 'catch' it with one hand but it darts away from me, lurking out of my reach. _Come back here, you spot of light!_ I set off after it, attempting to capture my 'prey', keeping my eyes trained on the spot of light on the ground, dancing nimbly out of my reach.

I don't know how many twists and turns I make, unaware that the hustle and bustle of people has long since ceased. The speck of light finally stops moving, as if it were trying to catch its breath. I slyly sneak up on it like a tiger, diving on it as I slam both hands on the ground. Got you!

But when I remove my hand from the ground, nothing's there. The light has vanished as suddenly as it had appeared. Oh _darn_ , no wonder, the sun's going down. I raise my eyes and find myself crouching right in front of a store.

To be more specifically, a store with chocolate on display.

I stand up and brush down my shorts before charging inside the store, my sense of frenzy ignited once more. What a coincidence, I was just _thinking_ of chocolate! Great, I can ask for directions too! To where, I don't know yet. I don't know whether I want to go home or to go to Ayakashi Hall. Well, at least I can plan my next move in here. Night is falling rapidly, the fiendish hour approaching.

As I push open the door, a bell jingles merrily. The store seems pretty enough, warm and welcoming. Chocolates of all shapes and flavors lines the aisles, I barely have time to swallow all my saliva down. This is just a chocoholic's fantasy!

A lady stands behind the counter, the owner of the store I assume. She looks like she's in her twenties, with long, silky black hair the same shade as Shigeru's. Her simple, white dress emphasizes her willowy figure, bringing out her beauty. A little puppy with hazel fur gives a joyful bark as I enter the store, bounding over and nudging against my leg, its tail wagging rapidly. I crouch down to pet it and it licks my face. How… _disgustingly_ _adorable_. I wipe the dog drool off my face as the lady speaks.

"Looks like Koinu's taken a liking to you. Is there anything I can help you with, miss?" The lady behind the counter says, her melodious voice as smooth and sweet as dripping honey as her crimson eyes twinkle at me, eyes as red as mine. She seems so _normal_ and _nice_. Compared to everyone at Ayakashi Hall, I'm so relieved to finally meet someone that's not eccentric or weird.

"Uh… I…" I avoid eye contact with the lady, glancing quickly at the chocolate on display. I haven't got any money on my person at the moment so I can't buy any chocolate. I stick a hand in my pockets and feel around for even a bit of cash but I come up with nothing. _Damn_ , this is _awkward_. I walk into a store with no money. Maybe she's going to scream and chase me out now.

"You don't have any money, do you? It's alright, help yourself to what you like. Special offer for just today only to promote my new store." She flashes me a brilliant smile and hands me a bar of chocolate. The little fur ball jumps into my arms and barks, as if encouraging me to take it.

Even with the sweet scent of chocolate, a strange smell wafts throughout the store. A smell I can't put a finger on at the moment because of the chocolate right in front of my face. Right now, all I care about is the chocolate.

"Arigato, um-"

"Just call me Lady Kumo." The lady smiles warmly at me once more.

I take the chocolate from her and unwrap the foil quickly, I just want to eat this now! The weird smell is becoming almost unbearable, completely overpowering the smell of the chocolate. In a dim part of my mind, a voice screams at me not to take the chocolate, to just drop it and run away. But it's too late as I sink my teeth into the wondrous chocolate.

And that's when my world suddenly goes blank.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

The puppy growls before leaping out of the immobilized Tsuki's arms, glaring at the Lady Kumo.

"Why do _I_ always have to be the cute distraction?! And what with the stupid name? Kumo? _KOINU?_! What kinda stupid name is that?!" It opens its mouth and speaks, tapping one of its paws impatiently.

"Shut your yap and get to work, you stupid _mutt_ ," Lady Kumo screeches at the dog in annoyance, all her graceful air dissipated in an instant. "Had no idea that the little bitch was this _gullible_ though, she really is stupid."

"Hah. I bet if ya threw chocolate off a cliff, she'd dive over the edge in an instant! She's that stupid." The dog scoffs as it stands on its hind legs, waving his little paws as an unconscious Tsuki starts to levitate in the air.

"Ugh, I can't wait to get out of this stupid dress. White is _so_ not my color today. And it's so tiring being in this form." Lady Kumo rolls her eyes as thin, white threads emerge from her fingertips, snaking around Tsuki's body and binding her tightly in a cocoon, leaving only her head exposed.

"Ya think _I'm_ happy?! Pretending to be a disgustingly cute fur ball that slobbers over everyone? At least it was an easy job, the boss will be pleased. Now I can finally chase my tail in _peace_!" With a flick of its paw, the scenery of the store shimmers and fades away like a mirage, leaving only bare walls and dust.

"Hai, tonight we _celebrate_! The useless ritual will commence," She rolls her eyes skywards, "Although I would like to eat her myself. The Master will soon be the most powerful youkai in this era and we shall remain by master's side, helping master take over the world!" Lady Kumo giggles sinisterly as the threads retract back into her fingers.

"That chocolate brought you to your demise, little _Hybrid_."

* * *

 **Shigeru's POV**

I lean against a lamp post, sipping a cup of coffee, still scanning the streets for her.

I've been out for hours now, just searching for Tsuki, but I still have no clue where the _hell_ she is. Did she make herself invisible? She can't stay out of sight this long, can she? Is she alright? I should have asked for her number earlier, it would have made everything easier. Sunset is already upon us, casting long shadows on everything in sight, and there's still no sign of her. Now's the most dangerous time for our kind, when we're at our most vulnerable. What am I going to _do?_

I'm raking a hand through my hair in annoyance when my phone vibrates. I take the call reluctantly as I notice it's from Soushi.

" _What?_ I'm not going back, okay? Not until I find Tsuki-chan, not like all of _you_ people who are just sitting there twiddling your thumbs. " I answer tiredly, a slight edge in my tone. My resolve won't be easily moved. A twinge of annoyance goes through me as I realize that not one of them had offered to help me.

"Please listen, Kageyama-san. Natsume-san saw something. You have to return." There's urgency in his voice, almost on the verge of begging me. That tone in his voice really unnerves me. Something really is off, then.

" _Fine_ , I'm on my way." I reply carelessly before dropping the call. _I promise I'll find you, Tsuki-chan, no matter what it takes. After dealing with this hurdle._

* * *

"What happened?" I gaze down at an unconscious Zange, his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed in his comatose state, his rabbit-ears headband placed on a table nearby. Everyone's crowding around his bed, looking worried and concerned. Ririchiyo looks spaced out as she stares out the window, as if a thousand thoughts are swirling around in her mind. Soushi stands nearby, his face not betraying his feelings.

"It's happened again. He's always like that, suddenly seeing things. The _stupid_ rabbit, he _knows_ he can't handle it, yet he says it's _no biggie."_ Banri mumbles, his face troubled and his eyes filled with worry. Even though he claims he's a delinquent, Banri actually cares for Zange, doesn't he?

When I first met Zange, he told me he could see everything about me. Including what kind of stuff I had in my room. I told him to shut it, lest I beat him up. I know that Zange's a Hyakume and how he occasionally gets hit with visions, and if it's too severe he actually blacks out. This time, it looks serious. He must have seen something really important or terrible. Which one it is, I'm unsure.

"Man, he's been blacking out a lot lately for some reason. Like that time before Tsuki came."

I stare at Renshou. Zange saw something before Tsuki's arrival? Is _that_ why everyone's so wary of her? Because of a _stupid vision?!_ But before I can even think of an insult, Nobara interrupts, looking at anywhere but me.

"Look, Kageyama… About everything earlier, you were right. We jumped too rashly to conclusions. We were in the wrong. Making assumptions like that and sneaking around, I feel like a criminal." Nobara adjusts her glasses and turns to look at me square in the eye.

"… I-I'm sorry. You're right… I'm doing the same thing that other people did to me in the past, judging Tsuki just because of her heritage. I'm such a hypocrite." Ririchiyo whispers softly, her purple eyes glittering with regret.

"No, Ririchiyo-sama, Yukino-Kouji-san. It is my fault and my fault alone. Forgive me, Kageyama-san, I did not consider Yoake-sama's feelings. It never crossed my mind that we were treating her like how others once treated Ririchiyo-sama. I was too worried about Ririchiyo-sama's safety that I judged her too harshly." Soushi bows deeply to me, his tone full of remorse and sincerity.

"Tsuki-chan is a good person… She gave me food and she was nice to me." Karuta tugs at my sleeve and says.

I remain silent at first, letting their apologies sink in before I raise my head, meeting their eyes.

"Don't say sorry to me. Say it to Tsuki-chan." I say gently to all of them.

"You said we don't know Tsuki, nor do we understand her. Well, do you?" Banri fixes me with a stare, trying

 _Do I know Tsuki?_

I close my eyes for a moment as recollections pass in my mind's eye, the passage of time doing nothing to blur them from my memory.

" _Weakling, bet you're so useless you can't protect anyone._ "

" _Just give up already, shrimp._ "

" _Piss off, pipsqueak._ "

" _Will you come back tomorrow?_ "

" _Thank you.."_

I open my eyes and gaze steadily at Banri, locking eyes with him.

"Tsuki-chan is a very sincere, kind, loyal and pure person. She's just a bit awkward at times and emotional, sometimes letting her feelings get the better of her. Her intentions are always good and she'd _never_ hurt anyone on purpose. If not for Tsuki-chan, I wouldn't be the person I am right now."

Soushi directs a curious look at me.

"Kageyama-san, what is your relationship with Yoake-sama?"

A memory flits briefly in front of my eyes before I answer him.

"Tsuki-chan… is a very important person to me. Without her, I won't be standing in front of you."

"How important is Yoake-sama to you?"

"As important as Ririchiyo is to you."

Soushi nods in satisfaction, not questioning me further.

Just then, Zange starts to stir slightly before bolting upright, a sheen of sweat visible on his brow. He gasps for air, as if he's just escaped from a vacuum.

" _Zange! Oi_!" Banri rushes over to Zange's side and shouts.

"Natsume-san, how do you feel?" Soushi comes over and asks Zange calmly.

"Natsume! Don't just black out like that!" Ririchiyo says worriedly while Nobara gets Zange a glass of water, which Karuta passes to Zange.

However, Zange doesn't accept the water. Instead, he turns towards me and gives me a weak smile.

"Shigeru _… Tsuki…"_ The moment he utters her name, goose bumps start to make an appearance all over my skin.

 _"You saw Tsuki?!_ " An ominous feeling washes over me as I brace for the worst.

"T-Tsuki… She's been… taken."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Shigeru's POV**

" _Tsuki… She's been… taken._ "

My mind's slow to respond, as if my brain has short circuited.

"Don't tell me… Tsuki's been kidnapped?" I voice my fear, praying that my suspicions will be dismissed.

Zange looks at me silently and nods his head.

Kidnapped? Kidnapped! _Tsuki's been kidnapped_! The thought registers bit by bit, something fiery manifesting itself in my chest.

" _Where is she_? What happened to her?" I relentlessly press Zange for details, ignorant to the fact that he's still weak.

"Woah! Calm down, man! Let Zange get his breath back." Renshou lays a hand reassuringly on my shoulder, holding me back from doing anything rash.

"Kageyama-san, it's no use panicking now. Let's at least get some information from Natsume-san before we think of our next move." Soushi says firmly.

"Tsuki-chan… Kidnapped?" Ririchiyo eyes are stagnant as an abandoned pool as she lets the terrible news sink in. Karuta goes over and hugs her, her usually expressionless face filled with shock and worry as Ririchiyo's small frame starts to tremble slightly and she holds Karuta's hand for assurance.

"Drink this." Banri hands Zange the glass of water, which Zange gulps down gratefully. He looks better already. After draining the water to the last drop, he turns to me gravely.

"I saw Tsuki all tied up on a dais, surrounded by burning torches. There's a gaping hole in the roof. She must have been knocked out because I saw that she was unconscious. A group of oni were guarding her closely but besides that no one else. But what really got me was on the table…" Zange narrates slowly to all of us, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath.

"What was it?" Nobara questions Zange, desperate for an answer.

"A… A katana and a round bowl. Polished. "

"A sacrificial ritual!?" Ririchiyo's head shoots up in alarm as she processes the information, piecing together the pieces.

"I believe so. Though I'm not clear why her…"

"Tsuki-chan being sacrificed? Just thinking about all those dirty creatures touching her all over… I can't stand it!" Nobara screams, her glasses somehow fogging up again.

"Where is this place?" I hiss through gritted teeth, trying hard not to betray my emotions. Stay calm. Breath. If you panic, you can't help Tsuki.

"If I'm not mistaken, she was in a warehouse…"

"Warehouse? There's one that's abandoned about an hour away from here-"

I don't even wait for Banri to finish as adrenaline pumps through my blood, my shoulder blades tingling uncontrollably as the fabric of my suit splits open.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

With a deafening 'rip', something emerges from Shigeru's back, shooting up like a growing plant before bursting open like a flower bulb. Feathers rain down like black snow as he spreads his wings to their full wingspan, the draft created by the beating of his wings nearly throwing everyone else in the room off their feet.

Shigeru's wings are as black as the night itself, magnificent and stunning in the brightly lit room. Each of his feathers is beautifully defined, soft as down. Tiny feathers emerge from the side of his eyes, trailing down his cheeks, gradually diminishing down his neck.

"Kageyama-san… You're a…" Soushi's odd colored eyes widen in realization.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing-"

Shigeru turns away from them and with a short sprint bursts through the neighboring window, shattering it with an ear-splitting crash, drowning out the other people's cries of surprise. The only thing that runs through his mind is Tsuki's face.

* * *

 **Shigeru's POV**

I tuck my wings inwards as I plummet downwards, savoring the wind in my face. Accelerating downwards, I fall like a bullet at a neck-breaking speed, spreading my wings at the last minute before impact. The sudden increase of air resistance slows my descent and I rise, the updraft from the constant beating of my wings lifting me back into the crisp night.

As I climb to a higher altitude, I soar through the night skies, scanning the world below. Hopefully I'm not too late. It's my fault for not stopping her; I should have looked out for her. I just want to be somebody to her; I want to get closer to her and for her to accept me. But instead, I indirectly caused her to be placed in perilous danger. I'm mentally beating myself up now for letting Tsuki get kidnapped by god knows who. She's going to die if I don't get to her in time. I put on a spurt of speed as I fly over the buildings below, the chilling night invigorating my blood, keeping me alert and awake.

I remember I always used to sneak out of the SS building late at night for a midnight flight, just to take my mind off things. When I'm in the air, I can taste the freedom of the night and for a while I'm just myself. The air is my territory, my zone. I used to dart between the wisps of clouds, even ascending above the clouds, where the moon gazes down at me warmly and the stars shine ever so _brightly_.

But at the moment, I have no time to admire the shining stars like I usually do because I have an important mission.

Rescuing Tsuki no matter what, even if it costs me my life.

* * *

I've been flying and occasionally gliding for about half an hour when a particular building catches my attention. A warehouse with a gash through the roof, like a monster had slashed and wounded it. Could this be where Tsuki's being held? I go into a dive, plunging towards the world below. I flap my wings gently, creating enough air resistance to slow my fall, taking a quick scan of the building by flying around it, looking for a way in. The warehouse seems to be abandoned, wind whistling through the still surroundings. There's no windows that will provide me with any visuals or that I can crash through.

Maybe I should try from above. I fly up towards the roof and spot the huge hole in the roof. My mind's gone into overdrive, nothing registers in my mind except for the fact that Tsuki's in danger. I'm just going to barge in and save her! Not a very subtle approach but without even pausing to consider my situation, I plunge straight through the hole, almost landing right in the middle of a ring of fire.

" _Whoa_!" I draw back and hover above the ground, controlling the beating of my wings. After close inspection, I notice it's just a circle surrounded by lighted torches. Strangely, there's not a soul in this empty space, only the murmuring of the wind in my ears.

Hold on, this circle seems odd… Then I notice that the lines are drawn eerily in crimson blood, making me cringe as my feathers stiffen. _Is that Tsuki's blood!?_ What have they done to her!? Has she already been disemboweled or something?

And that's when I see Tsuki.

She's no longer lying on the dais that Zange told me about but floating in midair, eyes close in her comatose state. Her luxurious white curls flow out behind her in gentle waves, the moonlight illuminating it, making it seem like she's radiating a soft glow.

She's… so… _shiny_ … So shiny!

I drift over to her and slowly extend my hand, reaching out to touch her shimmering hair when a voice dripping with honey echoes.

"I didn't know we have a visitor. How impolite of you to not go through the main door."

My hand jerks back as I try to look for the source of the voice. A lady emerges from the shadows, her high heels clacking loudly, long black hair swaying as she makes her way towards me. She's very pretty but she's not as cute as Tsuki, Tsuki's the cutest being in the world. Then I see that in her arms she carries…

A cute puppy with brown fur! How cute! I suddenly have the urge to run over there and squeeze that little puppy! I'm just about to dash over when I smell something strange. The smell is overpowering, my instincts screaming at me to snap out of my frenzy. This odor is awfully unsettling, making me drift backwards, refusing to even lay a toe on the ground due to the uneasiness that's growing inside me.

"I came to get Tsuki-chan if you don't mind, lady." I raise my voice at her, reaching out to hold Tsuki's levitating body. Hopefully this creepy lady will just let me take her. Of course, that's unlikely.

Suddenly, thin threads shoot out of the lady's fingers, wrapping around my wings and binding them together. I stumble and collapse onto the ground, my wings and hands restrained by the threads of silk.

"Sorry, you little cutie but I can't afford little foxie here to get away. What a pity… I so wanted to have her but looks like I'll have to settle for you." The lady bends down and looks at me, stroking the little puppy's fur. The scent wafting from her is so strong I'm gagging on it.

"Let Tsuki-chan go! What do you want with her?"

"I would very much liked to have her but the Master wants her. For his stupid ritual. I don't understand why he wants us to do it for him so nicely, why can't he just do it the messy way, ne?"

"The Master? Why does he want Tsuki's blood? Why her?"

"How would we know, ya little wimp!? All the Master said is to get da girl, rip da girl and then drain da girl. So the Master may drink da girl's blood. So that the Master can take over the world!" The little puppy jumps out of the lady arms and taps its feet, sneering at me. Suddenly, the little mutt doesn't seem all that cute anymore.

"Tsuki's coming back with me whether the both of you and your stupid Master like it or not. So there." I glare at the pair as I try to move my fingers, buying myself some time to recharge my strength.

"Hah! YOU!?" The lady scoffs at me and the dog sniggers. "What can a little weakling like you do except fly around, looking pretty until you get stuck in my trap?"

What the hell did this lady say!? She's not going to get away with that! I explode, springing into action.

"I'm not a weakling, you little bitch! Not anymore!" I yell as I spread my wings with enormous strength, breaking the threads that bind me. The lady exclaims in surprise before regaining her composure.

"I'll have the oni deal with you, cutie. I don't want to chip my nails, I just got them done. Then I'll suck you bone dry afterwards, ok?" She laughs as she snaps her fingers. A group of hideous oni appear at her bidding, slobbering and grinning as they wield their iron clubs, with claws that can rip flesh like paper, their odd color skin gleaming in the moonlight.

They advance towards me, eyes bloodshot, their multiple pair of eyes fixated on me. I close my eyes for a split second, willing my blood to boil and the fire in my chest to ignite. I rustle my feathers, feeling them become stiff and hard, the tip of each feather becoming dangerously sharp like shrapnel. My feathers, a second ago soft as down now shine menacingly, ready to find a target.

The oni all charge, clubs raised and eyes hungry. I rise into the air, feathers lodging themselves in their flesh, piercing their skin and drawing blood. I fire feathers at them like throwing knifes, making sure each precious feather finds its mark, new feathers sprouting constantly to take their place. Many of the oni squeal in pain, like pigs being slaughtered as I attack mercilessly, puncturing their eyes and penetrating their beating hearts. But there's a lot of them and soon some of the smarter ones start to shoot fire arrows at me. I dodge a few nimbly but one of them singes part of my wing, making me gasp as the pain spreads rapidly through my entire wing. But I don't go down just yet.

With a single, powerful action, I beat my wings once, the sudden burst of air flinging most of the oni backwards, crashing into crates and pillars, only to then lie completely still. The few strays ones that manage to get back on their feet, soon their eyes are all but blank as feathers pierce their hearts. The space is now littered with bodies of oni, my trophies of battle as I fly towards the floating Tsuki. That was easy. I hardly broke a sweat over those oni-

" _Uh-uh,_ cutie pie." Thread flies towards me but I manage to dodge them at the last second, severing them with a slice of my feather. The feather sails straight through the air, embedding itself deep into one of the lady's fingers with perfect precision. She gives a blood-curdling shriek, yanking the blood soaked feather out of her flesh, except her blood is not crimson, it's magenta. The color of pure yokai blood. She glowers at me, her delicate features becoming more distorted and ghoulish by the minute. I stare her down, determine to show her that I'm not afraid of her.

That should teach her not to point her fingers at me.

The mongrel sniggers at the lady's reaction, to which she flings him down on the ground roughly, the mongrel whimpering on impact.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, _BIRD_! I'll capture you myself and _suck the life out of you_ if it's the last thing I do!" She shrieks, her voice no longer silky and sweet, now sounding as grating as fingers scraping across a blackboard. A terrible transformation occurs, warping her beautiful disguise.

Her white dress bursts open into shreds as hairy, jointed legs emerge, her two hands morphing into pinchers that gleam menacingly, her slender body enlarging at an alarming rate, forming an enormous abdomen. Her teeth are now fangs, dripping with venom that can kill a grown man in just a single dose. Her black hair complements her entire body, her red eyes gleaming wildly as she flexes her eight, hideous legs.

She's a whore-spider. _A Jorogumo_! I should have known; that smell was unmistakable, _how could I have not noticed_? My master at the SS training academy would have been ashamed.

Meanwhile, the mongrel's now standing on its hind legs, its snout growing slightly longer, pointed teeth emerging from its maw. Its eyes are more intelligent now, dancing with deceit and cunning. That's got to be an _Inugami_ , a dog like being that are masters of black magic. That explains how Tsuki get knocked out.

Now faced with two pure blooded yokai, I can feel the quivering of my heart. This is the first serious encounter with pure blood yokai since my SS training and even then those monsters weren't as menacing as this pair. But I can't be afraid; I have to keep up a brave front! _I got to keep Tsuki from harm_! It's time to put all of my training to the test.

"Tonight, I'll feast on your flesh and blood! _You're going to get it_! Mutt, cover me!" She scurries on her eight spider legs in my direction rapidly. Wads of spider thread fly through the air and I manage to dodge them, darting through the air, making myself a difficult target. However, I don't miss them completely, some of the spider threads manage to stick onto my wings, binding them together before I tear them away.

I fire numerous feathers at her, willing them to injure her deeply as I think how scared she made Tsuki feel. But she's quite agile, evading most of my attacks. Some of the feathers lodge deep in her abdomen, drawing magenta blood and she cries out in pain and frustration.

" _You stupid bird_! Just be good and stay still," She turns to the Inugami and screams, " _What are you doing, you mongrel_!? Do something useful for me and _make something happen_!"

"I'm on it, lady! _Shut ya gap_ and let me concentrate!"

The moment the Inugami utters those words, a twinge of pain stirs in my wings, spreading uncomfortably throughout them, as if they were on fire. I spare a quick glance, shocked at by a bald patch on my right wing, devoid of any feathers.

 _Why aren't any feathers growing_? I always have an unlimited amount of ammo as I heal quickly, unlike other yokai. I divert my attention to the Inugami and he smirks at me evilly, his paws completing the last of the gestures of a spell. _Shit_ , he just placed a spell on me that somehow _stops my feathers from regenerating_! I was too preoccupied with the Jorogumo that I completely forgot about the Inugami's presence. What a _careless_ amateur mistake!

"Looks like the chicken is getting skinned for my _meal_!" The Jorogumo changes tactics, spitting venom at me as she notices my flying that's starting to become impaired, taking advantage of my injuries. The acidic venom burns away part of my left wing and I stiffen my jaw to keep myself from crying out as my altitude decreases.

I shoot feathers at the Jorogumo but she evades them easily, bald patches starting to plague my wings, making me barely able to keep myself above the ground. The Jorogumo starts to scale the wall, her legs scraping against the plaster, firing more spider threads at me as she finally crawls onto the ceiling. Threads start to bind around me tightly, gashes appearing on my almost bare wings, blood oozing out of the wounds.

This is not good. I can't attack and risk the last of my feathers that are helping me to stay airborne. I won't be able to hang on for much longer, I'm already having difficulty just avoiding her venom and spider threads. Blowing anyone away isn't an option either.

" _You're mine_!" the Jorogumo, anchoring herself to a single thread, she lowers herself rapidly, wrapping her hideous, hairy legs around me. I try to injure her so that she'll loosen her grip but then I realize…

She's got me right where she wants me. _I'm completely helpless_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Sorry for not posting last week, just came back from Japan! Yes I bought lots of merchandise *screams at my chibi Rin figurine next to me*! Anyway, this chapter signifies the end of the first arc so after this I'll be taking a break as my trials are coming up.  
**

 **I know I owe you guys a Christmas Special but due to special reasons I can't post it yet, if not it'll spoil everything! So remember I owe you guys one!  
**

 **I'm thinking of reviving my Free! fanfiction series, should I? Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah, and if you want to find great anime merchandise in Japan just PM me, I can tell you where 3**

 **Big shout out to Guest whom always leaves a review on every chapter, you really motivate me!**

* * *

 **Shigeru's POV**

The Jorogumo bundles me together with her silk threads as she cackles, all the while doing this in midair. I thrash about, trying to escape her clutches but she relentlessly clings onto me, determined to wrap me up like a piece of pork strung up in a butcher's shop. Well, that's what I'll be if I _don't move quickly_!

Shit, shit, _shit_. I need to get out of this mess quick! Before she completely binds my wings together! I try myself to transform into my other form but somehow my power is blocked, fatigue overtaking my senses swiftly. The venom is draining me of my energy. _If only I had enough feathers, then I might be able to turn the tables…_

That's when a brilliant plan forms in my mind. She still hasn't completely restrained me yet, I still can afford one more shot! I spot the Inugami standing not far off, mumbling and chanting as he keeps the spell working on me.

 _I need to take out that Inugami_!

I take aim, locking in on my target as I struggle to get a good visual, wiggling my way out of the whore-spider's grip. I only have one shot at this! The feather soars through the air, piercing the Inugami's eye.

The Inugami's pained howls sends chills down my spine as it claws at its face, attempting to yank out the feather in its now mangled eye. A tingling sensation rushes through me as my feathers start to regenerate again, springing out like flowers in spring. _Yes_ , I managed to sever the link! _I broke the incantation_!

I extend my wings to their full length, breaking out of the Jorogumo's cocoon and her grasp. More feathers break out across my face as my wings grow larger, creating a trail down my neck and across my arms. The blade like feathers slice the whore-spider's limbs and body, magenta blood spraying out of her wounds like a fountain, splattering on the floor to paint a gruesome picture. With a cry, she falls to the ground and lands with a sickening crash on her back, legs curled upwards disgustingly, becoming completely still.

As I land on the ground soundlessly, folding my wings, I turn and look at the Inugami. It whimpers, cowering before me, body hunched as it holds a paw over its injured eye. I feel no pity for it, as Tsuki had nearly died at their hands but I'm not here to kill. All I came here was to rescue Tsuki, I shouldn't kill unnecessarily.

" _P-Please_ … _S-Spare me_ … I'll do _anything_ for ya…" The mongrel whines sorrowfully at my mercy, slobber dripping down from its open maw and magenta blood gushing from its wounded eye.

"Then lift the charm on Tsuki, mutt."

The mongrel gives a snivel before muttering words under its breath shakily.

"There. Da girl should wake when ya touch her. So don't kill me, alright?"

"I'm not going to kill you. But that doesn't mean I forgive you. I'll be keeping an eye on you." I drift away from it, turning my back on the corpse of the Jorogumo and flying to Tsuki's side. The torches surrounding her have all been extinguished save for one that still burns weakly.

Tsuki's still exactly how I left her: Still gleaming in the moonlight, her hair like a silver ocean, eyes closed as if in sleep, levitating in the air as if in a space with zero-gravity. I slowly reach out and she magically floats down gently into my open arms. I can feel the weight of her and the smoothness of her skin, the silkiness of her silver locks as she dozes lightly against me.

"I got you, Tsuki." I whisper, smiling gently to myself. It was all worth it. Tsuki's finally safe in my arms, safe from any evil-

" _And I got you, bird_!" Like a shot, silk fibers fly through the air but I whip around, using my wings to slash them away in time, leaping backwards and becoming airborne.

The Jorogumo crawls up painfully from its position, cursing as her sniping attempt had failed.

"That girl STAYS! If not the Master will skin our hides!" The whore-spider hisses at me, drawing closer with every step, her humanoid face that of a madwoman, her hair wild and her eyes bloodshot in insanity.

"And ya gonna get it now, you punk!" The Inugami barks in triumph, all signs of weakness evaporating in a split second.

 _That ungrateful mutt_. I grind my teeth in annoyance. Next time, remind me not to go easy on you.

Just then, Tsuki starts to stir. She gives a moan and her eyes flutter open, giving a big yawn. Still groggy with fatigue, her beautiful red eyes then start to focus on me and they widen in shock.

"Shigeru! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING _HOLDING ME_!? GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME AND _PUT ME DOWN_!" She yells, landing her fists on me mercilessly. I wince in pain as she hits one of my injuries. Boy, is she unappreciative! I charge headfirst into danger when she gets kidnapped and _this_ is how she repays me!?

"OI! What are you doing HITTING ME!?" I vociferate, refusing to put her down. The Jorogumo and the Inugami freeze as they witness our banter, faces expressing surprise. All of a sudden, Tsuki pauses for a moment and exclaims.

"AH!" Her face starts to display disturbance as she suddenly remembers something. The grogginess must be wearing off and she recalls everything now.

"W-What happened…" She stutters as she looks down at the ground, her long hair obscuring the expression on her face as she shivers in my arms. Poor Tsuki… This is going to be so traumatic for her, being kidnapped, drugged and nearly killed. My heart goes out to the little bundle in my arms.

"It's alright, Tsuki-chan…" I stroke her hair and say reassuringly trying to comfort the trembling Tsuki when she suddenly interrupts me.

"… _TO MY CHOCOLATE_!? Where's my _chocolate_? _Where is it!?_ " She squeals, her eyes blazing with anger.

 _Eh!? What!?_

Tsuki glances around and finally spots the pair of yokai, pointing a finger at them.

"HEY _YOU_! You took my chocolate, _didn't you_? _GIVE ME BACK MY CHOCOLATE_! You _chocolate thieves_! _I'll get you for this_!" Tsuki shouts frantically like a mad person that just escaped from an asylum. All the two yokai can do is blink in confusion.

I'm completely dumbfounded. I just rescued her from being sacrificed and all she can think of is _CHOCOLATE_!? Is she menta!? Did the spell damage her common sense? _What is wrong with her_!?

"Do you take us for fools, _you little runt_? _I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR LOOKING DOWN ON US_!" The Jorogumo roars, making a beeline for us along with the Inugami. Time to split, I think.

"No can do. Catch you around, guys. And tell your stupid Master that he won't be getting Tsuki anytime soon, because she's mine!" I give them a smirk as I rise upwards through the hole in the roof, leaving the two demented yokai swearing away beneath me. Tsuki gives a cry of fear and clings onto me tightly when she sees how far down the ground is.

" _PUT ME DOWN_ , SHIGERU! _RIGHT NOW_! _THIS INSTANT_! AND WHAT'S WAS THAT WITH ME BEING YOURS!? _I DON'T BELONG TO YOU, IDIOT_!" She screams at me agitatedly, blabbering on like a chicken that lost its head. Maybe I should bring Tsuki flying more often, _this is really fun_! _She's so funny and cute_! But I decide not to poke fun at her anymore, even though she's unaware of it, she did have a rough day. I alight on a rooftop and try to set her down but she doesn't budge.

"I-It's r-really h-high up here. I'll just stay like this. Not because I like it but I'm too tired to move." She mumbles. _Ah, she's so cute_.

"You know what just happened, right?" I ask her tiredly.

"Hai! Someone tried to steal my chocolate by drugging me! _Those insolent bastards_! I'll get them someday! _My chocolate_! I was just going to sink my teeth into it! _My wonderful chocolate…_ " She rambles on and on. So she really has no idea, does she?

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

As the Jorogumo and the Inugami watch helplessly as Shigeru, carrying Tsuki bridal-style flies out of the warehouse, they survey the destruction around them briefly. The place is in a wreck, a disaster zone as dead oni corpses lie everywhere, pools of magenta blood staining the ground. The magic circle, initially drawn in crimson blood is now smeared with the blood of pure yokai, rendering it useless. The Jorogumo lets out a wail of chagrin.

"Great! Just _great_! We let the sacrifice get away! Now the Master will really have our heads," She turns to the Inugami and shrieks, " _It's all your fault_! If you haven't broken the spell, _he wouldn't have been able to fight back_!"

"What _ma fault_!? It's _ya fault_! If _ya_ haven't been so slow in shooting at them, _they wouldn't have gotten away_!"

The two yokai turn on each other, arguing and gesturing rudely as the moon continues to gleam in the night sky.

* * *

 **Tsuki's POV**

Shigeru filled me on everything that I missed when I was out. He was a bit hesitant but I managed to squeeze it out of him eventually. I'm stupefied by the fact that I was kidnapped and nearly sacrificed for some kind of power gaining ritual. This is really disturbing - there's actually someone out there after my blood, _literally_. I shiver at the thought of someone draining my blood and becoming unstoppable. _So this person knows my true identity and what I am_. This isn't helping my nerves at all.

So the beautiful lady was a Jorogumo and the cute little puppy an Inugami. Teaches me not to judge people by the cover. I'm usually a very guarded person, how was I so careless? Just because of chocolate, I nearly _died_! I really need to be alert from now on.

So Shigeru rescued me… He actually came all the way for me and rescued me, battling the Jorogumo and the Inugami fearlessly. _I was so heartless to him, yet he came for me_ … Guilt starts to build up inside me as I sneak a peek at him from the corner of my eye. He has such striking wings that are as black as the night around us, his feathers soft and warm, making him look like an enormous bird. His green eyes are dazzling under the light of the moon, the tiny feathers lining his face, snaking down his neck… I can't believe that I never noticed or wondered what kind of yokai he was but I'm dumbfounded by the fact that he's a…

"… _Tengu_." I murmur as I admire his wingspan. _Tengu… Raven like creatures with impressive wings… They're quite powerful, aren't they_? I never expected him to be one but come to think of it, my initial impression of him fits well with this image. Cool, mature and sophisticated, only to find a complete different personality obscured under it.

Just then, Shigeru's phone vibrates. He tries to reach for it but he's still carrying me bridal-style and he doesn't seem like wanting to let go. Either that or it never crosses his mind to put me down first. _He's such a dork_ … I slip a hand inside his pocket and rummage around for his phone, pulling out and pressing it into his hand. I notice that his body stiffens significantly as my hand brushes against his, his face reddening slightly.

"T-Thanks." He mumbles almost inaudibly, making me blush lightly as well. _Why is he making this so awkward?_ He peers at the screen and perks up.

" _Oh_! It's a video call from Banri-kun!" He tries to take the call but because both of his arms are kind of occupied, he nearly drops the phone. I mentally face palm myself.

"You know you could just _put me down first_ , _you idiot_!?" I snap at him. I don't even know why I'm so frustrated in the first place. What if he drops his phone? What if he slips off the roof? _Ugh, what am I even doing worrying about him?_

" _I'll hold it_!" I snatch the phone from him and hit the answer button, positioning it so that the people in the screen can see both our faces. This guy is such a blockhead, he could have just asked me to hold it, couldn't he? _At least let me do something for him after all he's been through…_ I try to hide the blush from my face when the people from the receiving end explode.

" _WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, SHIGERU_? Bursting out of the window and flying off like that! _DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED KARUTA-CHAN IS_?"

"Kageyama! We called you SO MANY TIMES AND YOU _NEVER PICKED UP_! We thought something bad happened or that you _DIED_! _YOU'RE CLEANING UP THIS MESS WHEN YOU GET BACK!_ "

"Man, that was cool but Nobara is _super_ pissed at you now! But you made Ririchiyo worry. Soushi too."

"Kageyama-san, are you alright? Ririchiyo-sama was worried about you and Yoake-sama."

"Hang on, isn't that _Tsuki-chan_?"

" _TSUKI_!" Everyone clamors and presses against the screen, as if they wanted to squeeze through it and reach me.

" _Tsuki-chan_! You're safe!" Ririchiyo manages to squeeze herself directly in front of the screen, her eyes slightly red and puffy. Has she been crying? _For my sake_?

"Shigeru, tells us what happened!"

* * *

Shigeru narrates his whole heroic mission to everyone and I have the feeling that he's exaggerating some of the details.

"And then ' _BAM_ '! I hit her square in the jaw and she _slammed right into the wall_! But when I went to get Tsuki she tried to attack me from behind," He gushes, his green eyes twinkling in delight, "But I was _too smart_ for her! When she lunged at me, I skewered her with my feathers and she got pinned up on the wall, begging for her life! I defeated _everyone_! _And that's how I saved Tsuki_!"

"Good on you, Shigeru!"

"Truly admirable, Kageyama-san."

" _Woah_! You defeated everyone single-handedly!? So cool! You really are a delinquent! _Teach me, please_!"

Everyone gives Shigeru a round of applause, whooping, hooting and whistling in the background. They sure make a good audience… although Shigeru was only telling a tall tale. These people are _so impossible_.

"How's Natsume-san?" I question, concerned about his wellbeing. If it wasn't for him, Shigeru would have never found me and I might be already lying dead.

"I won't worry if I were you, man. He's recuperating well, just he's feeling a bit drained." Renshou reassures me.

"He's such a fool, always never taking care of himself. When he sees something, he just laughs it off and pretends it never happened." Banri sighs. On the outside, Banri's always arguing with Zange but I can see he actually does care about him a whole lot.

" _Oh_! By the way, why was Tsuki the one kidnapped? Man, all of us are genetic throwbacks, right? They could use any of us for a ritual but why Tsuki? I mean they could have just taken _Banri_ , he makes an easy target with him being so _cute_ -" Renshou pipes up.

" _SHUT IT YOU_! I'M NOT _CUTE_! _I CAN DESTROY EVERYONE IF I WANT TO_! SO _NO ONE_ MESSES WITH ME!"

"But onii-sama, only powerful yokai can be used in a power-gaining ritual as their blood is said to have more divine power."

"Then how about Karuta? She's powerful, why not her?"

"ANYONE WHO SO MUCH ASB _TOUCHES_ KARUTA WILL GET IT! _I'LL BEAT THE LITTLE SUCKER UP_!"

"Actually, Sorino-Zuka is making some sense for once. Tsuki-chan, do you have any idea?" Nobara looks me square in the eye and asks.

I hesitate for a moment as everyone has their attention on me, including Shigeru. I don't want to reveal my identity but… All of them, they all seem genuinely concerned for me, worried about my safety and Shigeru's. They have the right to know at least, no matter how they will treat me afterwards. Especially Shigeru. He risked his life to save me and now I feel indebted to him. I shouldn't keep him in the dark, I at least owe him that much.

"Be-because I'm… a Hybrid." I whisper, averting my gaze and suddenly finding interest in one of Shigeru's feathers. It's really silky and smooth to the touch… The sudden lack of noise makes me shiver as I can feel their gazes boring into my head.

"Of _what_?" Ririchiyo asks.

I swallow and take a sharp intake of breath, licking my lips to moisten them.

" _Kitsune_ and _Nekomata_." I reply, keeping my eyes trained on the feather I'm rubbing between my fingers.

 _What will they think of me? Will they tell me not to come back? Will they cringe in horror and disgust? Will they tell Shigeru to abandon me? What about Shigeru? Will he just drop me in revulsion and fly away, refusing to even have any more contact with me?_ I squirm as I wait for my verdict in agony.

"Tsuki-chan, you're a Hybrid. So _what_? That doesn't make you any more different than us. Whether we are pure yokai, atavist or Hybrids, we are all _one family_ and we all stick together. I'm really sorry that Miketsukami and I were sneaking around behind your back. We should all trust each other, not let the shadow of suspicion hang over us." Nobara says softly to me.

"Yoake-sama… I am truly sorry for doubting you. I should not have mistrusted you, nor judged you so harshly. Please let me make amends for my mistakes in the future, I truly regret my actions." Soushi bows his head and apologizes.

"Hmph, just because you're a Hybrid, you're not _that_ special. You're still a person, an atavist that is," Ririchiyo then smiles gently, " _And_ you're a good person. That's all that counts to me."

"Yeah, Tsuki! You're a part of our little community now, _you hear_?"

" _WE'RE SORRY, TSUKI-CHAN_!" Everyone shouts at once, their voices soothing my heart and the wounds on it that have accumulated over the years, making me become overwhelmed with emotion.

"You guys... _thank you_. I'm sorry for being mean to all of you too. Thanks for accepting me as myself… _But you're all still crazy, eccentric weirdos_!" I exclaim, my lip raised ever so slightly as I try to hide a smile.

"Tsuki-chan… Let's eat ramen together…" Karuta suddenly holds out a bowl of steaming ramen and my stomach growls. _Ah, I didn't even realize how hungry I am_. I must have been knocked out for a while, I'm _famished_.

"Um… Help me say thanks to Natsume-san too. I owe him a lot."

"Yoake-sama, you should thank Kageyama-san. He talked sense into us after you ran off, making us realize our mistakes. He really was worried out of his mind for you, even going to the extent of flying off to rescue you when he heard you were going to be sacrificed. He spoke of many good things about you… I was wrong about you, Yoake-sama. You really, _truly_ are a good person."

I stare at Shigeru with an open-mouth. _This annoying numbskull actually did all of that_? And I actually _punched_ him when I woke up…

Shigeru smiles at me and laughs.

"Yeah, I did kind of did that. _But only because it was true_."

It's as if someone had hit me on the head, making me disorientated. _No one has ever spoken up for my sake…_ I look away, trying to hide my emotions.

"Anyway, my phone's running out of battery so we're be going now!"

"Tsuki-chan! I'll hug you when you get back! You little cutie!"

"See ya, man! Make it back safe!"

And then the call ends.

* * *

 **Shigeru's POV**

Tsuki slips my phone back into my pocket before she addresses me.

"Listen, Shigeru… Thanks. For rescuing me. I'm sorry for being so rude to you and not giving you a chance-" She suddenly spots the gash across my chest. " _YOU'RE INJURED_!" She shouts.

"Um… Yeah. But it doesn't hurt. I'll be ok, as long as you're safe, even if I die I'll be satisfied." I say to her truthfully.

" _Baka_! You're so _stupid_! First you _barge into my life_ , _insisting_ on wanting to be with me at all times, then you _rescue me_ and _get yourself injured_! _Are you stupid_!? Why would you do something like that for _me_!?"

"Because you're _important_ to me! Because _I want to be by your side_!"

"Do you even _know_ what you're _saying_!? Are you just saying this for _fun_!?"

" _FINE_! I'll get you _all_ the chocolate in the _world_ if you want, just don't run out of my sight _ever again_ , Tsuki! _You hear me_?" I yell at her and she stops abruptly.

" _I'M SORRY ABOUT BUGGING YOU, OKAY_? You can have all the chocolate you want from now on but on one condition: _Let me be your SS agent, Tsuki Yoake, please_!" I blurt out, not daring to look at her in the eye.

A silence falls between us as she stares at me, all I can hear is the sound of the wind.

 _Was it something I said? Is she mad at me? Is she going to burst into tears? Is she going to hit me again?_

A giggle gurgles from her throat and she bursts into uncontrollable laughter, making a blush creep onto my face. She's _laughing_! _Tsuki's laughing_! She's so _adorable_ when she's laughing, _she's shining ever so brightly in the moonlight…_

When she's finally over her fit, she gives me a smile.

" _You're such an IDIOT_!" She giggles, her face radiant as she beams at me, punching me good-naturedly.

 _Oh god, this isn't fair_! _She's so cute I'm going to die… I'm going to explode!_ I try to hide my blushing face, turning my gaze towards the night beyond.

* * *

It's a memory I would recall countless times and smile over. Because that was when Tsuki finally accepted me into her life and the beginning of a long, long story...

* * *

 **Tsuki's POV**

That magical night was a night I'll always remember. Every time I recall that day, it doesn't fail to make me smile and laugh. Because that's the day when _everything_ changed. When I finally was accepted into the family at Ayakashi Hall.

 _When Shigeru Kageyama barged, squeezed and wiggled his way into my life and began a long, long story..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Sorry for not posting for so god damn long! I'm still in the middle of having my trials, so tragic! Anyway, I felt really bad for not updating for one entire month so here's another chapter to keep you guys happy! I wasn't going to post this yet because I'm currently writing some bonus chapters, which should be included before this chapter but I think you guys won't mind, right?  
**

 **Anyway, I'm praying too for when I can update again! IGCSE is coming, which means I might not be able to update as frequently as I used to anymore. But for now, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Tsuki's POV**

" _Shiny_ … So _shiny_ …. _Shiny_ …!" Shigeru stares at the chandelier above him, completely transfixed by the sparkling glass. His green eyes gleam in happiness, a dreamy look on his face, his ebony hair still as messy as ever.

It's only been a few days since the kidnapping incident and I already found out plenty about Shigeru, like his obsession with shiny objects. If he even catches a _glimpse_ of anything with bling on it he'll go nuts, going into this trance, sometimes even trying to get his hands on it no matter what. We already had to pull him away from actually yanking off Banri's new watch recently. _And don't even get me started on cute things…_

After I returned to Ayakashi Hall, I was pelted with hugs and squeezes, welcomed warmly to my new home. I managed to settle down properly, getting on friendly terms with the other residents. Zange managed to recover and is up and about again, back to annoying Banri again. Everyone's treating me normally, helping me to fit into their lives at Ayakashi Hall and I'm glad for this.

I have completely forgiven everyone although I still has some reservations about them, constantly keeping my guard up. I even forgave Soushi as his intention was only to protect Ririchiyo. I feel that every decision he makes revolves around Ririchiyo, he really thinks of her all the time. I just wish that he'll think of himself more. _Like I always do_.

Yes, I don't know why but I think I'm _crushing_ on Soushi. _Hard_. Maybe it's that aura he always radiates. Or the way he smiles so warmly. Maybe it's his pretty odd colored eyes. _Maybe it's the look on his face when he's looking at Ririchiyo…_

Wait, wait, _WAIT_! I shake my head to clear my mind. _Get a grip, Tsuki!_ Soushi once _mistrusted_ you! How can you like someone like _that_!? But honestly thinking, afterwards he did seem very sincere about his apology and now he's so friendly with me… By the term 'friendly', I mean by normal 'friendly' in a sophisticated and normal way. Not like… a certain annoying numbskull that doesn't even know when to _back off_!

Shigeru has been sticking to me like glue ever since I accepted him as my SS agent. He's so _infuriating_! Every time he sees me he'll just run over and grope me, gushing about how _cute_ and _shiny_ I am or something. I don't know what the _hell_ his problem is! Just because I accepted him it doesn't mean he can do _whatever he wants_! Everywhere I look, he's always there, grinning at me; everywhere I go, he tags behind me like a dog; everywhere I am, I can hear his voice calling _"Tsuki-chan!"_ from a mile off! I mean I even have nightmares of him chasing me, my name being called so constantly that I wake up in a cold sweat.

Ugh, he's so _ANNOYING_! But… I'm still indebted to him. He spoke up for me when no one would trust me and most importantly he put his own life on the line just save _mine_. A simple 'thank you' isn't enough, I want to do something for him but I don't know what. I thought of giving him some ointment for his injuries the other day but by the next day, his wounds had completely disappeared without a trace. _So it's not just his feathers that heal quickly huh…_

All this while, Shigeru's still basking in bliss as he admires the shining chandelier, oblivious to everything happening around him. I roll my eyes to heaven and groan loudly. This guy is a lost cause all right. I sigh and walk over to him, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oi, Shigeru! Earth to Shigeru," I snap my fingers, " _Dork_! _Idiot_!"

Shigeru blinks rapidly before switching his attention to me, snapping out of his stupor. He focuses on me before reacting.

"Oh, Tsuki-chan! _Ohayo_! You're _finally_ here," He grabs onto both of my hands and gushes, "I was so lonely without you! Now that you're here, the world's _shining_ again!" His eyes are glittering as brightly as the chandelier above him in happiness. _There he goes again…_

"Enough with the poetry already, it's so disgusting." _I can't believe he actually responded to being called a dork and an idiot…_

"But it's _true_! Every time I see you the whole world _shines_ for me-"

" _MANIAC!_ You're so cute in that school uniform, Tsuki-chan!" Nobara's hysterical shrieking interrupts our banter. I turn my head and Nobara materializes right next to me, her face beet red and her glasses all fogged up, breathing out in a little huffs as she eyes me hungrily. Shigeru's face drops, his eyebrows becoming knitted in frustration.

"Of course I'm wearing a school uniform! School's starting again after all," I hold out a hand in a 'stop' gesture as Nobara tries get a word in, "And you're _not_ allowed to hug me or squeeze me or feel my thigh through my stockings, so don't even _bother_ asking."

"But Tsuki-chan! You have such nice longs legs with a smooth complexion! Can't I just loop _one_ finger-"

" _No way_ , Nobara-" I just about to say something witty when Shigeru suddenly grabs my arm, yanking me onto his lap.

"She's _mine_ , Nobara! _Hands off_ ," He shouts angrily, his face contorted in anger as one of his arms snakes around my waist protectively, "Only _I_ can touch her thigh!"

I can feel my face heating up rapidly as I try to wiggle out of Shigeru's grasp. _What the hell is this guy blabbering about!?_ Nobara's homosexual comments I can handle but _this_!? Sexual harassment this early in the morning? And what about _him_ being able to touch my thigh!? Is he some kind of _pervert_ or something!?

"LET GO OF ME, YOU _PERVERT_!" I push myself off him, stumbling and barely regaining my balance as I back away from him. This guy's _mental_!

"But Kageyama! Let's share! You can have the thigh and I can have the legs-"

" _Woah!_ Calm down, man! Ain't the time to be fighting this early in the morning! Just chill, Shigeru." Renshou comes in just in time to restrain a pissed off Shigeru, patting him on the back. Shigeru pouts, storming off to a table in the corner to sulk. _Oh my god_ , he's so _childish_! He really has a problem! Nobara shrugs and goes back to read her swimming model magazines, much to my relief. Well, at least _that's_ over…

"Hmph, looks like we're attending the same school. Don't try to be too friendly to me, we're only acquaintances." Ririchiyo suddenly approaches me, wearing an attire that's similar to mine, Soushi at her heels. _Hang on,_ _Soushi's here_! I try to smooth down the strands of my hair that are sticking up, making myself look as presentable as possible. _Ah, he looks as good-looking as usual…_

"Ohayo, Chiyo-chan, Miketsukami-kun!" I try to distract myself by greeting Ririchiyo and Soushi enthusiastically.

"Hmph, if you forget to bring any school supplies later, don't come crying to me."

"Hai, I won't." So she's actually saying that I can ask her for extra school stuff later if I'm short on anything. She really is conscientious!

"Ohayo, Yoake-sama. It's the start of school again, are you nervous?"

"Me? _Nervous_? Why would I be nervous? It's _just_ school, you know." I try to say it as neutrally as possible when I'm actually dreading to even set foot outside the building; I'm in such anticipation that I didn't really get a good rest last night.

"Tsuki-chan… Ohayo," Karuta comes over and shoves a chocolate pastry into my hands, "For energy." She says, pumping one of her fists. Even though she always looks so expressionless, she does have so much energy when it comes to food.

"Arigato, Karuta-chan!" I say as I wolf down the little pastry, the chocolate spreading through my mouth. So good! I feel a bit optimistic now; I can survive _anything_ with chocolate!

"So are all of you ready for school?" Nobara asks.

"Almost, just let me finish my ramen." Renshou says, slurping down the last of his noodles.

"Eh!? You're still in _high school!?"_ I point at Renshou and exclaim. Now that I'm paying attention, he's actually wearing my school's male uniform. He looks so mature; I thought he was already working!

" _I know right_! You'll think he was a _loan shark_ or a _construction worker_ or something, right? Ha ha!" Nobara laughs.

"I found it hard to believe it at first as well," Ririchiyo says before whispering in my ear, " _So how's your SS today?_ "

"He's been _all over me_ this morning…" I sigh loudly and reply in a hushed tone.

"You should have seen Miketsukami-kun just now… He kept comparing me to a butterfly and just because I couldn't get out of bed, he actually _offered_ to take off my clothes off for me…"

The both of us look at each other and sigh. The both of us are unfortunate to end up with overbearing SS agents so we can only confide in each other. At least there's _someone_ that understands me in this sense.

"I don't care about school, school's stupid and it's for goodie-goodies." Banri mutters, looking surly. He's wearing a school uniform as well but in his 'delinquent' way. Looks like we're school mates too.

" _Eh~_ but Rascal! You were _so_ excited to go back to school yesterday! So excited that you started preparing one week in advance~ Even getting a new school bag~" Zange chimes in.

" _NO!_ I only did that because I wanted to-"

"Watanuki…" Karuta suddenly comes over and holds Banri's hand, "Let's walk to school together with everyone…" She says as she tilts her head slightly to the side, making Banri's face flush violently. I swear his face is so hot I could fry an egg on it.

" _H-Hai!_ Karuta!"

Aw, that's just so… _cute_. I have the gist that Banri might have a crush on Karuta… No, he _does_ have a crush on her. It's _so obvious_. But I admit they go very well together!

"Tsuki-chan~ Ohayo~" Zange bounds over and greets me in his sing song voice.

"Ohayo, Zange. Are you feeling any better?"

"Hai hai~ _SHIGERU-TAN!_ OHAYO~" Zange suddenly bounces over to a sulky Shigeru and tackles him into a man hug.

"Zange! Let go of me!" Shigeru manages to say, sounding quite strained. I can't help but give a snigger. _Now_ you know how I feel, you idiot.

"You're going to school too~ Ne, Shigeru-tan? Shouldn't you change?"

"Yeah! I'll do it now!" Shigeru stand up and starts to take off his shirt. Wait, he's changing out here in _public!?_ Can't he go somewhere else? This idiot, he doesn't even think, _does he!?_

"Oo~ Shigeru-tan is _changing_! I want to see if he has any six packs~"

"What an idiot." Ririchiyo says as she averts her eyes.

"I got to agree with that," I groan before I shout at Shigeru, "CAN'T YOU GO SOMEWHERE _ELSE_ AND CHANGE, YOU _BONEHEAD!?_ NO ONE WANTS TO LOOK AT _YOU!_ "

"But don't _you_ want to look at me?" As Shigeru completely loosens his tie, he flashes me a brilliant smile. _Ugh, what a narcissist!_

" _NO, I DON'T_!" I cover my eyes but I see that he actually really isn't revealing any bare skin. He takes off his necktie and his suit before wearing a jacket similar to Banri's.

"Why are you making such a big fuss? Did you really want me to take off my shirt that _badly_ , Tsuki-chan?" He says as I gasp in horror: _He's wearing the same school uniform as Banri and Renshou_. That means…

This idiot goes to the same school as us! _SHIGERU IS GOING TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS ME!_

"Wait… How old are you, Kageyama?" Nobara's forehead creases in confusion.

"15!"

" _EH!?_ YOU'RE _15_!?" I gasp. My SS agent is _younger_ than me!? I can't believe I'm getting pushed around by someone that's _one year my junior!_

"Tsuki-chan! But age doesn't matter, does it? I'll still get to see you, _no matter what_. Classrooms can't keep us apart, not even the universe could," Shigeru suddenly moves closer to me and whispers, "And I'll make sure that I'm _always_ with you, won't leave you alone for even a _minute_." His words send a chill down my spine, a foreboding feeling coming over me, making me shudder.

 _I have a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

"I'm Tsuki Yoake. I'll be your classmate from now on." I try not to let my emotions show as I stand before my new class's scrutinizing gaze. It's barely ten seconds before the whispers break out.

" _That's_ the new student? I was wishing for one of those tall, sexy types. _Too bad_."

"But she does look pretty cute, like one of those lolli types."

"Her eyes creep me out though. Those red eyes makes her seem like she's mad or something."

" _Oh my god_ , that hair! White makes her look _so_ freakish and those eyes, _ugh_."

"Like, is she an albino?"

Everyone converses in hushed tones, occasionally sneaking peeks at me. Rirchiyo shifts awkwardly in her seat, her hands clasped together as she stares at me, trying to give me a reassuring look.

Here we go again, it's the same everywhere… Dark shadows perch on their shoulders, magnifying their insults tenfold, determine to break me. Their distorted voices drill into my head, causing my head to ache. _They're here again…_ I was so used to their absence at Ayakashi Hall that now when I'm faced with a full scale attack, I can feel the fibers in me slowly unraveling, bit by bit, bit by bit.

As their voices merge to form an unbearable cacophony, I finally reach my limit. I slam a hand on the nearest table, startling its occupant before I launch into a long rant.

"WILL ALL OF YOU _SHUT UP!?_ Anyone that calls me a freak or an albino is going to _get it_ from me! If you talk behind my back, I swear I'll _gouge out your eyes!_ " My eyes ablaze and my body shaking with anger, the words are out before I can even stop them. The entire class falls silent, silent to the point that all we can hear is the chirping of the birds outside. Everyone has that same, taken-aback look on their faces, gaping at me.

The shadows disperse as quickly as they appeared; leaving only a wispy, black smog.

"Yoake-san! Please take your seat now." The teacher coughs and ushers me to my place awkwardly. As I make my way to my seat, I keep my head held high, keeping my gaze on my desk, trying to block out the comments that start to fly my way.

"Woah! She's a feisty one. Better not mess with her."

"Hoh~ I didn't expect that! Is she trying to be braver than she is?"

"Bet she's all talk. A dog barks louder than its bite after all."

"Watanuki… Tsuki-chan is a good person, why are they being mean to her?" Karuta looks at Banri and although she doesn't show it, I can tell from her tone that she's upset.

Banri, whom was already fidgeting in his seat for a while finally stands up abruptly, landing a foot on the table and striking a delinquent pose.

"What the _hell_ are you all saying!? _I'm_ more of a delinquent than 10 of _her_ combined!" He shouts, pointing a finger at himself and saying defiantly. Karuta get to her feet slowly and address the class as well.

"Tsuki-chan is a nice person… I like her…" She says slowly and gives me a small smile, making me freeze in my tracks. But what surprises me most is Ririchiyo's statement.

"Hmph, you herd of _sheep_! Just because you never met someone like her, you just assume things. What _mindless_ people you all are." She says steadily without batting an eyelid, "I'm _revolted_ by just the _sight_ of all of you."

As I see the three figures standing up for my sake, I have to restrain myself from breaking down or letting any tears form because I'm so touched.

 _Looks like there really are sincere and good-hearted people in the world…_

" _Thank you._ " I whisper to them from the depths of my heart.

* * *

The four of us had lunch together up on the roof before heading back to class after break. I tried hard to ignore the shadows that hovered over everything, whispering deceitful things to me, just focusing on the conversation that the four of us are having. I need to keep my cool, no matter what.

As we pass by students from other years in the corridor, snippets of their conversation manage to catch my attention.

"Did you see that new exchange guy? He's so _hot!_ "

" _I know right!_ He's in my class! That guy looks _so_ cool and mature!"

"Wow! You're so _lucky!_ He's such a _dreamboat!_ "

"He's so tall and he has such _pretty_ hair!"

Exchange guy? Judging by the description, this 'guy' sounds vaguely _familiar_ …

"He's got _such_ beautiful eyes I could just die- _OH MY GOD!_ _He's coming this way!_ " A group of girls suddenly squeal hysterically and sprint pass me, tripping over themselves as they run in the direction of an ebony haired boy with piercing green eyes coming towards them.

Surprise, surprise. It's no other than my SS agent.

" _Hey there!_ You're new, right? Need someone to show you around?"

"Want to hang after school?"

" _Oo_ , let's have lunch together tomorrow!"

"What's your name, _cutie?_ "

The girls all latch onto him like leeches, clinging to his arms as they flirt shamelessly, batting their eyelashes and twirling their hair in a bid to get his attention. Shigeru looks like a deer in the headlights again as he stands motionlessly, looking very awkward.

"Boy, is Shigeru popular with the ladies." I note as we watch the group of girls fawn over him, engaging in a violent tug of war to win his affections.

"Hmph, all those people are like sheep, just crawling all over him like parasites." Ririchiyo crosses her arms and says.

"Watanuki… Why do people go to Shigeru but not to you?"

" _Eh?_ "

"Watanuki is a good person too… and I _like_ Watanuki…" Karuta says and Banri's face turns a delicate shade of red.

 _Is this what I think it is?_ I stare at Karuta, dumbfounded by her sudden 'confession'.

"…like how I like Chiyo-chan and Tsuki-chan…" Karuta finishes as she holds Ririchiyo's and my hand, swinging them back and forth happily. I give Banri a sympathetic look as he looks down at the floor to hide his expression, Ririchiyo patting him on the back.

Oh, Karuta just 'friend zoned' him… _She really has no idea, does she?_

I'm temporarily distracted for a moment and because of this, what happens next was due to my carelessness.

" _OH! TSUKI-CHAN!_ " Shigeru suddenly spots me and a wide grin breaks across his face as he pushes the girls off him, making a bee-line for me. _Oh, darn._

I dither, trying to hide behind Banri but to no avail.

"Tsuki-chan! _There you are!_ "

 _Looks like I won't be having a very dull school life after all…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating for an ass long time... I been working on my KPOP BTS Suga fanfic (posted on Wattpad and by the name Lethargic by the way), this past half year and kind of abandoned this work.**

 **So I was going through my old works and realized that there was still 3 chapters I never did post, so here they are. I'll post the last two the next 2 consecutive weeks and then... I don't know if I'll continue this work. I kind of fell out of anime lately, it just happened like that.**

 **So enjoy this last few chapters and if you want me to continue this, maybe leave a review. But it's highly unlikely I'm going to revive this work. I'm really sorry!**

 **Please don't judge the writing for these 3 chapters, I wrote this over a year ago so my language has every since improved.**

* * *

 **Tsuki's POV**

"Eggs." I open the carton and hand Karuta the eggs. She takes them from me, cracking them open nicely before whisking them rapidly, making them soft and fluffy.

"Chiyo-chan! Pass me the tomatoes!"

"Hmph, I can't believe you can't get them yourself!" Ririchiyo grumbles but she walks over to the counter, placing the tomatoes on the chopping board.

"Thanks." I say before I start chopping the tomatoes at top speed, the knife cutting the tomatoes into delicate slices, the 'rat-tat-tat' of the knife on the board music to my ears.

"Woah…" Ririchiyo stares at me as I cut up the remaining vegetables, her eyes shining in admiration. Karuta finishes beating the eggs, sprinkling a little salt and pepper before pouring the mixture into the frying pan.

"T-The b-both are you so good at this," Ririchiyo sighs as she rinses the rice carefully, making sure that every single grain of rice has been washed, "And I'm…" She pauses for a moment and stares down at her reflection in the water, her expression full of self-doubt.

"Chiyo-chan…" I put down the knife in my hand carefully and giver her one of my rare smiles, "It's fine, ok? Lots of girls can't even wash vegetables, yet you already helped us out so much. Remember, we're a team, Chiyo-chan and everyone contributes to the end results, so don't feel that way."

Ririchiyo nods her head in determination, giving me a grateful look as she carries on with washing the vegetables. I give a sigh of relief and pick up the knife again, proceeding to chop up the rest of the ingredients. At least she's feeling ok now, I remember last week when she got so depressed about it that I had to go to her room and talk to her… Ever since I came to Ayakashi Hall, I found that I'm actually capable of being nice to people, giving Ririchiyo advice about her predicaments. _So I'm actually changing already…_

We're having Home Economics class right now and we're required to cook up something with eggs as an ingredient for our group assignment today. I had no idea that besides eating, Karuta's a great cook. She and I often exchange thoughts and opinions on cooking; we even like to eat stuff together. All the time.

On the other hand, Ririchiyo's too… _scientific_. She measures everything to the nearest micrometer, it takes her 10 minutes to just weigh 100 grams of rice! Cooking needs feelings, you need to trust your own instincts sometimes, even if you follow the recipe faithfully, it doesn't mean that the dish will turn out perfect. Sometimes, a little dash of something foreign can change a dish's taste completely, the end result might be disastrous or if you're lucky, a successful improvisation!

Like me. I was randomly thrown into the mix of Ayakashi Hall and even though I was resistant to change at first, my inertia steadily decreased as I slowly opened up to the people there. Besides making some good friends like Ririchiyo, Karuta and Banri (though I only say it to myself, I refuse to admit it to a certain delinquent), I developed a crush on one of the more normal tenants there, Soushi Miketsukami, Ririchiyo's SS agent.

What's not to like about him? He has such charisma; he's kind, friendly, polite and is such a gentleman… And even though he does have an obsession for Ririchiyo, he's by far the most normal person I have met at Ayakashi Hall. But so far, Soushi and I are not even friends, we merely know each other through Ririchiyo and everyone else. I want to get to know him, to become more than strangers. Not necessarily get too close to him; all I want is just to be able to talk to Soushi without him always referring to me as 'Yoake-sama'. Like normal friends would.

I wish that Soushi was my SS agent… Not that clingy, overbearing and annoying bonehead, Shigeru Kageyama. I mean sure, Soushi can be overbearing sometimes and he does has his flaws but compared to Shigeru, having Soushi as my SS sounds too good to be true. Shigeru is by my standards the most undesirable person that can ensure my safety. Instead, he could very well put me in danger…

Like I said, a _little_ dash of something foreign can also lead to disastrous results…

" _Tsuki-chan! Hey!_ " I can actually hear his nettlesome voice now; I must be going crazy already…

"Yoake-san! There's someone out there calling your name." A girl with magenta hair from the next group gestures to the corridor outside. I allow my eyes to follow her gaze and I get the ultimate shock of my life this week.

Shigeru's standing outside my classroom with a bunch of other first-years, beaming widely and waving his hands frantically to get my attention. His signature ebony hair's as messy as ever, his green eyes are sparkling with happiness the moment he catches a glimpse of me looking at him. _And he's still calling my name._

"Tsuki-chan! Konnichiwa!" His friends give him disgusted looks, like he was talking to a piece of dirt. Everyone in my class is staring back and forth between Shigeru and me now, making me want to dig a hole in the ground and hide to escape from their questioning expressions. Ugh, this is _so_ _EMBARESSING!_ What the hell does he think he's _doing!?_ He's being such an _idiot!_

"Do you know him, Yoake-san-"

" _NO!_ " I deny loudly, bringing down the blade hard to let out my frustration but I end up accidentally slicing my finger.

"OW!" I drop the knife on the board, my injured finger bleeding profusely from the cut. Ririchiyo rushes forward, taking a clean cloth to stem the bleeding while giving me a band-aid.

"Hmph, can't believe you were so stupid to cut your own finger. What a simpleton you are." Ririchiyo's mouth says but she acts otherwise, cleaning up my wound briskly as she mops away the blood. Karuta turns off the fire and rushes over too, popping a piece of chocolate into my mouth before she helps Ririchiyo with my wound.

"Yoake-san! Are you okay?" The magenta hair girl says in concern. Am I okay? Do I look okay to you? If you haven't asked me that question I wouldn't have cut myself in the first place, right? But before I can start shouting at her or anything, Ririchiyo and Karuta manage to drag me off to the toilet to clean up. Luckily, we don't encounter Shigeru on the way.

* * *

" _Tsuki-chan!_ " As we're lining up to buy some bread afterwards, a familiar voice assaults my eardrums. I whip around and spot Shigeru making my way towards me. _Ah, shit!_ Not him _again!_ I try to find a place to hide but there's nowhere I can go. I don't want him to 'attack' me in the middle of the dining hall! My reputation is already bad enough; I don't need to add any more fuel to the fire! And I don't want to be seen with that _guy!_

"Guys! Hide me! _Please!_ " I beg as I hide behind Banri's back, lurking out of Shigeru's sight. Imagined if he suddenly hugged me in the middle of public… MY WHOLE LIFE WILL BE _RUINED!_

" _Oi!_ Don't hide behind me! I'm not some random wall you can duck behind, you know?" Banri says in irritation. Ririchiyo sighs and looks around.

"Such a coward you are, Tsuki-chan. But since you're so weak, I'll just have to help you." She says before she takes my hand, pulling me away from the line out of the dining hall, ducking behind a corner. She looks at Karuta and Banri, the both of them nodding in understanding.

" _Eh?_ Where's Tsuki-chan?" Shigeru finally manages to push through the crowd of students and approaches the both of them, "I _swore_ I saw her here just now."

" _U-UFO!_ " Banri shouts loudly, pointing above Shigeru's head, bringing the chatter and conversation of the dining hall to a halt. An awkward silence follows as everyone ogles him, making Banri's face flush crimson in embarrassment.

"What? _Where!?_ Where's the UFO!? Are there aliens too!?" Shigeru glances frantically as he searches for the imaginary little green men, making me mentally face palm myself in exasperation. _He's already 15 but his mental capacity might as well be that of a 5 year old…_

"It was there… Floating… _Whoosh._ " Karuta points the space above Shigeru's head again, blinking her pink eyes. The other students shake their heads and the noise resumes.

"Maybe it's _invisible!_ " Shigeru waves a hand through the air as he hunts for the 'invisible airship'.

"Y-Yeah! It's _invisible!_ " Banri waves his hand around the air too, joining Shigeru in his façade.

"I want to find the aliens too…" Karuta takes an empty bowl and attempts to 'capture' the 'aliens', much to everyone's amusement.

"Look at all the _idiots…_ " Ririchiyo sighs beside me. I nod my head weakly in agreement, rubbing my band-aid nervously. At least I escaped him again, another point to Tsuki Yoake and Friends!

* * *

"Tsuki-chan! Tsuki-chan! Down here! _TSUKI-CHAN!_ " I finally can't stand the weird looks that everyone's giving me, poking my head out of the window.

" _WHAT!?_ " I scream down at the figure below, who is no other than that annoying blockhead, Shigeru.

" _Konnichiwa!_ " Shigeru waves happily at me as he jogs along with his other classmates along the sides of the field, wearing his PE kit. _Almost everyone down there is looking up at me!_ I immediately duck out of sight, crouching below the window before groaning loudly. _Is he mentally retarded!? Has he got no shame!?_ Just bellowing my name at the top of his voice like a maniac in public, does the feeling embarrassment actually _register_ in his brain _at all!?_

It's been almost a week that I've been at my new school and already I'm notorious. Partly because of my appearance and my personality but mainly because… That one of the most popular guys in the first year has a thing for me. For the past week, Shigeru has been bugging me like _crazy!_ Every time I see him in the corridor, he wouldn't fail to call out my name and rush over to me, immediately pulling me into a bear hug, much to everyone's shock. No matter where he is, _even if it's in the middle of assembly!_

Is my reputation going to be ruined even further just because of _him!?_

* * *

"Tsuki-chan! Hey, _wait up!_ "

 _I don't know you, I don't know you!_ I think to myself as I walk briskly down the hallway, trying to look as neutral as possible. _Don't look behind you._ As long as you don't look at him, you'll be fine. Just _ignore_ him, _pretend he's not there-_

"Oi! Tsuki-chan! _I thought you said that you accepted me!_ "

I stop dead in my tracks as my face starts to heat up in humiliation, people sniggering right next to me. _Wait, why the hell did he say that!?_ _People are going to take this the wrong way!_ I speed off in the opposite direction as fast as my legs take me, Shigeru pursuing me relentlessly.

"Tsuki-chan! What the hell!? _You gave me permission for me to stay with you!_ "

* * *

" _Don't_ walk so close to me."

"But I want to be close with you!"

"Quit with that already! _Stop_ ," I hiss at him, "Take five steps back. Keep at least _a meter_ away from me."

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Are you even _listening_ to me!?"

I bicker with a jovial Shigeru on the way home, once more inviting curious looks from onlookers. I hope they don't think we're a couple or anything… Every single, bloody day has been like this, with Shigeru at my heels, following me everywhere like a hound. Because of him, I nearly finished 2 entire boxes of chocolate in just one week! _Really stress eating here…_ In fact, he might as well be even worse than Soushi…

"Yoake-sama, you and Kageyama-san are really getting along well lately." Soushi comments as we all approach the school gate, smiling politely at me, making my heart skip a beat. _Speak of the devil, Soushi's here!_ I stand up straighter, faltering for a moment before finally finding a retort.

" _NO WAY!_ Do we _look_ like we're _getting along?_ "

"But Yoake-sama, Kageyama-san is just trying to ensure your safety, just like I to Ririchiyo-sama. I will always stay with Ririchiyo-sama when the situation allows it, but the fact that I have to be apart from Ririchiyo-sama for almost 5 hours a day makes it almost unbearable…" Soushi grabs onto Ririchiyo's hands and says dramatically, giving her that adorable puppy eyes.

"You _fool_ , let go of my hand. We're in public; it's embarrassing being seen with a dog like you," Ririchiyo swats away Soushi hand, "Besides, I'm only at school, it's not as if I gone anywhere far!"

"But Ririchiyo-sama, it seems like 50 cold years without you by my side…"

Second thought, Shigeru might be as bad as Soushi after all _but I wish that Soushi would say that to me…_ Hold it! What are you even _thinking_ , Tsuki Yoake? _Stop daydreaming!_ I pinch my arm and shake my head violently. _Snap out of it, if not the whole world is going to know!_

"Hey, Tsuki Yoake!" Shigeru walks up to me and flicks my forehead, pulling me out of my jumbled thoughts.

"Hey! What's _that_ for!?" I rub my forehead crossly, attempting to flick his forehead back but he grabs my hand, holding it firmly before letting go.

"Quit spacing out, Tsuki Yoake!" He says but somehow he looks a bit aloof, his eyes are unfocused somehow. However, I shake it off quickly as something else comes to mind.

"Where's Karuta-chan and Banri-kun?" I haven't seen them since class finished, where could they be?

"Oh, Banri? He and Karuta went back first, something about wanting to get an ice cream." Shigeru replies quickly.

"I thought they were walking back with us-"

"Well, they're _not_ going to, _ok?_ " Shigeru snaps at me in an irritant tone before walking ahead of me, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

I really don't get this guy… _So mercurial!_ What's he getting _so_ worked up over? If guys complain that girls are unpredictable, then Shigeru might as well have some kind of female complex or something!

"Yoake-sama, would you like me to fetch you and Kageyama-san back? It's quite a distance from Ayaykashi Hall. There's enough space for both you and Kageyama-san at the back, if Ririchiyo-sama doesn't mind." Soushi says as he opens the limo door elegantly for Ririchiyo to step into. _That's so nice of him, offering to drive us back._ Ririchiyo's so _lucky_ to have such a wonderful SS agent…

"Hmph, I suppose we could let them catch a ride. I wouldn't want them to suddenly collapse in the middle of the street-"

" _Nope,_ we're _walking._ " Shigeru suddenly comes over and grips my shoulder firmly, making me jump. Hey, Soushi was asking _me_ , not _you!_ It's _my_ decision! I ignore him and give Soushi a small smile.

"Arigato, Miketsukami-kun, Chiyo-chan, we'll love to-"

"We're _not_ going to hitch a ride! We are going to walk back by _ourselves!_ "

"What's your _problem!?_ " I screech at Shigeru, "What's up with you!? Can't I even ride in a car!? You shut it, he was asking _me_!"

Shigeru looks so mad until veins are popping in his face. He quickly glances at Soushi and I swear there's anger in his expression.

" _Fine!_ " He shouts begrudgingly, pushing me into the car roughly, making me nearly knock over Ririchiyo.

"Oh my God! _Stop_ that already! You're acting like a _5 year old kid!_ Stop being so _stupid!_ "

Ugh, my migraine's coming back with all those voices interfering with my train of thought. Luckily we're in a car now, they won't bother me in here. That's another reason for me wanting to hitch a ride: So I won't have to deal with those buggers following me back home later.

Shigeru gets into the car and slams the door loudly, sitting with his back to me as he glares out the window. _He's sulking again, such a child!_ For the rest of the drive back, we sit in an uneasy silence.

* * *

Even when we pull up at the gates of Ayakashi Hall, Shigeru's _still_ fuming. How long is he going to keep this up? He's been throwing tantrums ever since school finished, has he finally had _enough_ yet?

"Yoake-sama, is there something on your mind?" I look up and notice that Ririchiyo and Shigeru are already out of the car, Soushi holding the door open for me. He's so conscientious, just like Ririchiyo. Well, I do want to talk to someone about my worries. Get some feedback from a guy of the opposite sex and of a mature age.

Maybe it really won't hurt to consult with Soushi. I'm a bit worried about Ririchiyo, if I tell Soushi, her SS agent, he could probably do something about it. He has the right to know as well.

 _Besides, maybe this is my chance to get to know him a bit better… I really want the both of us to be able to converse freely, like friends, regardless of our status._

"Um… Hai. It's about Chiyo-chan… She's… not very confident about things. She's always putting herself down, saying that she's a boring person and she has no substance," I look down at my hands in my lap, "But in reality, she's the most understanding person I've ever met. I know about that bad habit of hers even if she didn't tell me about it, I know that she doesn't want to scorn people. Because I feel the same way."

Soushi's face grows solemn as he steps into the driver seat, closing the door behind him so that we can has some privacy.

"Yoake-sama… I am also a bit worried about Ririchiyo-sama. She hasn't been sleeping well of late, her lights have been on until the early hours. I have noticed this and other changes in her behavior for quite some time," Soushi looks at me with his odd-colored eyes and smiles, "But I will talk to her this evening, so you don't need to worry, Yoake-sama. I'm glad that Ririchiyo-sama has such a caring friend like you."

His words make my heart race and I can feel a flush appearing on my face.

"Thanks…" Soushi is about to get out of the car before I stop him, "And Miketsukami-kun… You really don't need to be so formal with me. Just call me Tsuki, ok? I mean, we are acquaintances…"

Soushi's eyes widen and he gives me a close-eyed smile.

"If you wish… Tsuki-sama."

* * *

"See you, Chiyo-chan, Miketsukami-kun." I wave at Ririchiyo and Soushi as they step out of the lift onto their floor. The moment the doors close, I do a small fist-pump.

 _YES!_ Soushi called me by my first name! Even though he still used that '-sama' honorific, that's a small step towards being friends, _right?_ I feel _so_ happy, it's as if I'm floating on a cloud!

"Oi, we're here already." A certain irritated voice cuts me off bluntly, making me roll my eyes to heaven. I'm _not_ going to let Shigeru spoil my mood now so I should just keep my cool.

" _Oh_ , I'm _sorry_ , your _holy-ass_." I say in a mocking tone and I'm about to step out of the lift when the doors bang shut in my face.

 _What!?_ I turn to Shigeru and I see that he has a finger on the button. Did he just close the doors? Isn't this _our_ floor?

" _Hey_ ," I narrow my eyes and click my tongue in annoyance, "This is our floor, _idiot_." _Don't get mad, don't get mad. Think of Soushi._ Think about how calm he would be in this situation.

"I know." He answers briefly before grabbing my shoulder roughly, turning me around to face him. Hold on, _what's he doing!?_

" _What the hell, Shigeru!?_ " I glare at him, "Quit playing around!"

" _Shut up!_ " He pushes me, slamming my body against the back wall of the lift with extreme force, making me cry out in surprise.

"What is _wrong_ with _you_!? Are you _mental!?_ " I try to shove him away but he restrains me by grabbing both of my hands with one of his. He finally meets my gaze, his eyes blazing with anger so intense that it makes me shrink back in fear. I never seen this upset before, he's usually so goofy and stupid…

Wait, there's only the two of us in this lift and he's got me cornered… _Not. Good._ But what's even worse is when Shigeru manages to figure out exactly what I been thinking about for the past week or so.

"You like Soushi," Shigeru says bitterly, " _Don't you?_ "


End file.
